


The Wrestler Mistress Discipline (a collection of promo roleplays)

by H2F



Category: Original Work, Short Stories - Fandom, efed, roleplaying writing, wrestling - Fandom, xhf wrestling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2F/pseuds/H2F
Summary: Mistress Discipline (female) is a former librarian turned wrestler who works with her manager, Dr. Chaos (female), and crush, Death Trap (male). This is a collection of all the short stories that do have an overall arch. It will be added to as I write more but they are posted to the XHF network first. It starts with the early development of the character and then adds more characters in later chapters.The XHF Network is a group of individual groups, known as feds, that are mostly devoted to wrestling storytelling. Whereby each person can generate their own character(s) and compete in different feds. Some feds compete by holding writing competitions where the characters are performing "promos" prior to the show. The feds then select the winner and reveal them in the wrestling show. At times there are whole network writing competitions where all feds may send players to compete. There are different rules for each fed/network events that are posted prior.
Relationships: Mistress Discipline & Dr. Chaos, Mistress Discipline/Death Trap





	1. 1. Mistress Discipline's First Promo

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems fun, come take a look at other XHF stories (tag warnings apply to some). the XHF Network is a great community to join. https://xhf09.proboards.com/

**1\. Mistress Discipline's First Promo**

All eyes turn toward the door as a new wrestler enters the room. Her long sleeve, high collared shirt is in stark contrast to her short shorts. Her graceful glide as she ascends the podium seems at odds with her new occupation. She takes her seat without wasted or evident effort.

*she looks out at the audience, making eye contact with a few members still conversing. All talking slowly stops as she appears to wait for complete silence.*

"Thank you all for arriving on time. It is the mark of a bad student to be late." *she glares at the last person to enter the room.*

"I am the new wrestler here to teach those willing to learn. I understand that some of you are set in your ways and unwilling to adapt. Some of you are rude. Let me be clear that I will not tolerate rudeness and have no issues punishing naughty students. Burke will be made an example of." *she slams the podium with her hand. The sudden noise almost echos in the otherwise silent room.*

"I am the master in this class. Any questions?"


	2. 2. Class has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are very short because they are written out of a need to explore the character and not for any specific competition. you'll figure out which are the competitive short stories because they are WAY longer.

#  2\. Class has begun 

*The school bell rings and the hallway door closes. Within the classroom are thirty adult reporters cramped at beige "L desks'' in rows of six. At the head of the class is the teacher's desk with a projector screen pulled down on the wall. Mistress Discipline is seated primly behind the desk in her wrestling uniform, with her hands folded on the desk's surface and a yardstick flat in front of them and parallel to the edge of the desk.*

*Miss.D looks out at the class and speaks in a soft voice* "Thank you all for joining this session. I thought last lesson was a wonderful educational moment but clearly Trickster watched the movie rather than reading the book. As a former librarian, this offends me."

*Suddenly her hands are flat on the middle of the desk and she is standing. But her voice is still soft* "One example was not enough. Students will learn to respect my leadership and follow the rules. Trickster must be disciplined."

*Miss.D picks up the ruler in her left hand and turns half towards the projector screen and screeches* "next."

*The first slide illuminates the screen as she returns to her softer voice* "To that end, I will meet one-on-one on Wednesday with Trickster to discuss their behavior of late. Next!"

*The second slide pops up and she hits the screen with the yardstick* "We will review Trickster's actions. Next!"

*She allows the tip of the yardstick to drop from the screen as a new slide replaces the previous* "I will identify places for improvement. This includes both defense and offense." *she wacks her right palm with the yardstick and again screeches* "Next!"

*As the fourth slide pops up, she appears more agitated and her voice is higher* "Hopefully, this lesson will reform the Trickster's naughty ways and encourage more reading in the future." *she slams the yardstick against the desk shattering it*

*she calmly returns to her seat and resumes speaking softly* "Do you have any questions?"


	3. 3. Return To School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in late 2019, when going to school was a thing.

#  3\. Return To School!

*The camera zooms all around a high school gymnasium in Raleigh, NC. The XHF Network has agreed to broadcast this live high school wrestling competition but for just thirty minutes. We get a good view of the arena with the hundreds of student fans given the choice to be inside the gym and possibly on TV or in class on a cold and rainy day. Several of the school buses used to bring the talent and fans from other nearby high schools wait on the bus ramp and a grey haired man in black slacks and a blue shirt walks from the bus ramp into the gym. He slides through the door before letting it close gently behind him. Someone hands him a microphone that he accepts with one hand and he raises his other for silence. The man opens his mouth to speak but the shot fades to black before we hear what is said; a new person appears. She is wearing a long sleeved, high collared blue shirt with brown short shorts. She enters the gym as the music of Holst's _Jupiter_ starts.*

[ youtu.be/Nz0b4STz1lo ](https://youtu.be/Nz0b4STz1lo)

*Mistress Discipline walks towards the grey haired man and the crowd goes wild. She raises her right arm in acknowledgement of their noise. The man holds the mic out to her and she accepts it. She waits until the room is quiet before continuing.* “Thank you Principal Prickling for inviting me back to your school and for allowing me to bring my new friends with me. As many of you recall, I left this school as your librarian. But I am back, for one night only, and I am here as a wrestler!”

*The crowd erupts with yelling and Miss D pulls out an air horn. She raises it into the air and presses the button until the room is silent except for the horn. She starts to walk to the far wall as she continues.* “Tomorrow night I face JISATSU666. And I must say that she reminds me of you all.”

*She reaches up and pulls down a projector screen* “Hit it, Tommie.”

*a slide containing the picture of JISATSU666 pops up* “This is my opponent. She is closer to each of you in age than to me. How shall I defeat her? It will be simple! Next!”

*The next slide shows a remarkable similarity to last week’s slides and baths Mistress Discipline in a rich light that tans her face with it’s back glow.* “I have a plan. One design by a more experienced wrestler. Next!”

*another side follows the previous and again is on the same subject. Several students begin whispering amongst themselves. Again, Mistress Discipline raises the air horn but the students stop all sounds before the horn sounds.* “I will show this young student how much there is yet to learn. I will bring the wisdom of the elders to her face. I will win!”

*All power to the gym is cut and the room is black but for the red illumination of the exit signs.* “Are there any questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what other wrestlers are doing? Check out the XHF Network. https://xhf09.proboards.com/


	4. 4. Gym class

#  4\. Gym class

*we open in the gym. It's a very nice gym with all types of clearly gym equipment that just announces "this is a gym. for wrestlers." So much wrestling equipment. Clearly all the wrestling gym equipment. Like for example a blue mat; everyone knows what a blue mat is used for. And on that big blue mat is a lady in a long sleeve blue shirt and brown short shorts in what any yoga minded person would recognize as the warrior II pose.*

*Mistress Discipline turns towards the camera.* "I am not surprised to see a camera in this wrestling gym. While most of the wrestlers in this fed visit a gym often, this one is more selective in who they let in."

*she stands and enters the tree pose before continuing* "When I selected my wrestling name, I did not do so on a whim or out of a hat. And, unlike some, I decided not to use my real name."

*she makes a face before continuing* "using my real name would have certainly made this more challenging. And not in a fun way."

*Miss D lowers her limbs into the mountain pose* "I selected the name Mistress Discipline because that is what I represent. That is what I bring to the ring. That is what I wish to share with the world. My commitment. My ability to follow through. My Discipline."

*She takes a step toward the camera. Speaking in a lower pitched but higher in volume.* "My opponent tomorrow is the epitome of undisciplined. While I chose not to bring my PowerPoint presentation to the gym, I can assure each of you I will be studying it a lot tonight. I will be bringing a well designed, well Disciplined lesson plan tomorrow."

*as Mistress Discipline enters a backbend she looks at the camera* "Are there any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written in October 2019 response to a Death Trap short story to poke fun at him (we are friends, don't worry). Want to see that one? It's on the XHF Network at https://xhf09.proboards.com/thread/12463/feeling-grind-dt-eod4-rp1


	5. 5. Share Circle

#  5\. Share Circle

*We find Mistress Discipline sitting in a meditative pose on the same blue mat as last week, in the same outfit, but this time we are in the middle of a park.*

*Her eyes open and she looks up at the camera before smiling with just the edges of her mouth* "It is good to see you again. Please, come sit with me." *She pats the blue mat next to her*

*The camera moves closer before descending.*

*Mistress Discipline breathes deeply before continuing.* "Fresh air is a wonderful thing. I seek a park, like this one, when I need to breath deep and seek inner peace."

*she breathes deeply again* "Tomorrow I face another opponent. Mr. Carter has been in the wrestling business for longer than I but his daily training seems to involve a larger quantity of toxins, like alcohol, than mine. I do not think he understands the consequences of his life choices or how they can alter his wrestling abilities. There are more experienced wrestlers in this very fed who have the life experience to explain the dangers of over indulging. While I understand the desire to experience the analgesic effects offered by alcohol, one must also consider how it _will_ negatively change one's wrestling."

*she closes her eyes and shrugs* "I do not feel it is worth it. I have seen the road these actions will lead to. slower reflexes. poor balance. It affects one's tactical judgement too."

*she rotates her head to the right, then the left, before returning to center and opening her eyes* "I have been training hard everyday. Putting in the time and sweating my short off to ensure I can be counted among the best. To be invited to an event with the best and meet them and have them tell me I am one of them and appreciate what I have to offer."

*Miss D leans forward* "I know I have what it takes to win tomorrow. I have studied Mr. Carter's previous engagements, I continue to study my slides. It is the only way I will get to meet my dream. I train every day to be the best because only the best is good enough. only the best will succeed to the level I need to."

*she places her hand behind her and leans back* "My journey with wrestling is not one that started when I joined this fed. Just like Mr. Carter, I have been watching the stars for a while now. observing them in unobtrusive ways. on TV. on the internet. on their morning jogs. for years. I know what is needed from me. I know the type of discipline I need to show."

*a lone dog barks off to her left and she turns towards it before returning to the camera. the wind catches a strand of hair pulling it out of her hair tie and into her face. she swipes the brown lock behind her ear.* "I have a game plan and I will follow it. Do you have any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short was written to poke at Death Trap, again. Here's his longer one: https://xhf09.proboards.com/thread/12478/misplaced-reputation-dt-eod4-rp


	6. 6. Lunch Period

#  6\. Lunch Period

*In many American cities, the schools are used as voting locations and today was a voting day. Because random adults could be a danger to students, the students receive the day off as a holiday. It is therefore not difficult to imagine that the lunch room we visit today is almost empty at noon. There, surrounded by empty tables, sits a single woman in a blue shirt and dark tinted glasses rolling a green apple between her hands. A blue lunch bag with a Velcro top resides on the table with a small long strapped pocketbook beside it on one side and a projector on the other pointing to a wall at the end of the table. Mistress Discipline turns towards the camera and nods. The camera moves towards her before lowering down to her level.*

*She sets the apple down on the table.* "Over a decade ago I became interested in wrestling. Something about competitors in the prime of their lives, in prime shape, grappling with each other in a primal display of prime-nes."

*she falters, perhaps realizing the repetitive nature of her sentence.* "Well before the tale of Beowulf was recorded to now, men have been testing their raw naked strength against each other to determine who is more powerful, who is the dominant male and who is not worthy."

*Miss D shakes her head once and picks up the apple again.* "I was not expecting to lose last week and intend to try my hardest again tomorrow but I do not feel the defeat I suffered last week will keep me from reaching my goal, eventually. I have only to look at Death Trap to find inspiration and motivation. For example!"

*She turns towards the screen at the end of the table while pressing a button on the projector. The sound of a projector warming up is audible as she reaches under the table to return her hand with a projector pointer. As the projector begins projecting, we see the right half of a topless, well muscled man holding his arm up with assistance from the left half of a wrestling referee.* "Yes, Death Trap has had a long and accomplished career."

*She presses the button on her pointer and the photo changes to a close up picture of well defined abs .* "That Death trap is also experiencing a temporary set back just supports my theory."

*The picture changes again but this time is a close up shot of a blond in a white blazer jacket.* "My student this week seems overly fond of a move that should be less successful on me then previous opponents. Owing to our difference in anatomy, he cannot reach Dick Kick City this week. I will show him what it means to want something. I will teach him the discipline he clearly needs in his life. I will win this match."

*She turns the projector back off.* "Are there any questions?"


	7. 7.      A Subtle Schoolyard Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a match, DT acknowledges MD.

**7\. A Subtle Schoolyard Crush**

  
*Just offstage of the Southern Hostility, directly following her match, we find a beaten wrestler carefully tending to her wounds. Mistress Discipline holds an ice pack to her face while a famed wrestler wearing only pants and carrying a sweat towel, who is scheduled next, speaks with Funaki holding a tape recorder. This is totally obviously clearly an interview for the website and will not result in a Death Trap role play.*

*She looks up towards the two just as DT finishes speaking with Funaki. Death Trap walks by her as he heads onto the stage. As he nears the doors he discards his towel behind him and waves.*

*The towel lands on Mistress Discipline’s head. She startles and looks shocked to have been mistaken for a laundry hamper* “Did you see that? Death Trap threw his sweaty towel to me. He threw his sweat soaked towel directly onto my head and then waved.”

*She shakes her head* “He waved to me. ME, he waved at. Death Trap’s towel with Death Trap essence is mine now. I will treasure this as I could not treasure a victory.”

*She stands up clutching her ice pack in one hand and an aromatic towel in the other both held to her chest* “I can only be odd. I cannot even. This means he thinks I have a chance. I will redouble my training efforts. I will start running two miles every morning. Right along that river path that he picked yesterday. There are no questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see how all these short stories interact in the greater XHF Network! https://xhf09.proboards.com/


	8. 8. Communication 101

#  **8\. Communication 101**

*Just outside the men’s locker room stands a woman in a blue long-sleeve shirt, a brown backpack, and brown short-shorts; her dark brown hair is pulled into a messy bun and she is, unusually, wearing glasses. She waves for the camera man to follow her before pushing past the doors. She wanders through the men’s locker room looking at the names on the tops of the locker doors before stopping in front of one labeled with just two letters. She pulls two items from her hair as the bun half falls into a messy ponytail. The two long pieces of metal are inserted into the lock on the locker and her concentration is on that for a while. After a few minutes she starts muttering to herself about how she thought this part would be easier and how YouTube made it look easier and, just as her frustration is starting to show, the lock clicks open. She opens the locker and turns to the camera.*

* Mistress Discipline smiles and stands to one side of the now open locker* “I am glad you were able to join in for this adventure. I know some of the other wrestlers can seem childishly intimidating and their antics can be dangerous. It has become clear to me in the last few matches that these wrestlers have poorer manners than my former students. It is, frankly, unacceptable to be concerned that a grown man will bite you during an athletic event and that kicking a man between the legs is high brow entertainment. I am glad I have been able to join this group and hope to raise the bar for behavior while bringing a much needed level of class.”

*She puts the metal objects back into her hair, fussing with it until it better resembles the bun it once was* “But we are not here to discuss how close I came to winning the last match; how pleased I was to see that my new, more intense, training plan has resulted in better stamina and faster reflexes for longer. No. We have arrived at this site for one purpose and one purpose only.”

*Her hand reaches behind her to a small outside side pocket in the backpack. She pulls a small clicker out and points it at the camera. A projector turns on and projects a loop of the same 10 seconds onto the locker on the other side of the now open locker. A man is walking out and onto the ring but rather than showing us who the man is, all we see is his well defined and oiled upper body.* “It has become clear that communication needs to be improved upon. Grown men are resorting to biting people here instead of articulating their concerns. If communication is improved amongst those who are the established leaders of this fed, the clear dominant males, the idols of perfection, we will be able to raise the behavior of the rabble. Towards that end, I have a very good plan.”

*She removes her backpack and unzips the main compartment. She angles her body at forty-five degrees from the locker as she looks into the bag. As she searches through it with one arm, the camera moves in response to her new position; this results in a partial view into the men’s shower area behind her. At last, she pulls out a stack of pink sticky notes and a black permanent marker.* “Communication. It starts with one party engaging with another in a medium that can be understood by both. In this case, I want it to be positive in nature so as to encourage a positive response. The phrases I will be leaving behind have been crowd sourced by my fan club and vetted by myself. DTFC came up with some good options. For example:”

*Mistress Discipline loudly clicks the permanent marker and begins to write on the top sticky note* “We watch and believe in you!”

*She adds a small flourish to the lower right hand of the sticky note and posts it to the inside of the locker door. As she admires the very pink sticky note, Nelly Angel emerges from the shower room door behind her wearing a towel around his waist. Mistress Discipline returns to writing on the stack of pink sticky notes. Nelly sees her, stops mid stride and then slowly, soundlessly, backs back into the shower room. Mistress Discipline posts another few pink sticky notes, each with the same small flourish in the bottom right of the sticky, before returning her focus to the camera.* “He is sure to notice the bright pink color and I know he will remember the small symbol in the corner. Most importantly, I know he will appreciate the message of the messages.”

*She drops the message supplies back into her backpack, closes the locker and relocks it. She points the clicker back at the camera person and the loop of a man’s well oiled chest stops as the projector turns off. She picks up the bag and turns towards the camera* “Communication will improve them. I will improve them. Are there any questions?”

*Mistress Discipline turns and walks past the showers as she leaves the men’s locker room. As the door slams behind her, Nelly sticks his head out of the shower room and holds up one finger.* “I have questions."


	9. 9. Communication 201

#  **9\. Communication 201**

*In a distant A/V classroom, somewhere high in the mountains of North Carolina, a woman stands in front of a sound board. As she turns towards the camera, we realize she is wearing a full length blue ball gown and a glittery silver paper party hat. Her hair is in a more ordered bun then normal and she is wearing large earrings the same color as her dress. Yes, Mistress Discipline has been home for the holidays and, with MCCW on break, she has been helping her mother with different fundraising events.*

*she turns towards the camera* “Good. I was worried you were detained, and I only have an hour before I will need to be a part of Society. Now, pay attention as a good deal has happened since our last conversation. As you may recall; I started leaving a few positive messages around to improve morale, and, from what I can tell, it has not only been largely successful, but has lead to additional developments.”

*she clasps her hands in front of her chest and bounces once on the balls of her feet.* “After the December 18, 2019 show, I waited outside the locker room to determine if my messages were being received and Death Trap has not only been receiving them but has returned some to me. Specifically, ‘I believe in you’. This inspired me to win against Chris Quake and I am feeling very confident for 2020. At least in that regard. My mother seems to have discovered I no longer utilize the master’s degree she paid for and my philanthropic leadership commitment for the betterment of woman kind is not the type of community service she had in mind for me. Apparently, spearheading a male wrestler’s fan club ‘does not qualify either as community service or women’s empowerment’. My mother is old fashioned and I think she would prefer I read  _ the Annals _ by Tacitus to sick cows than engage in ‘mixed company athletics’.”

*she looks down and shakes her head* “But my story of woe is not why we are here. This!” *She jesters to the computer monitor.* “Written communication is so three centuries ago. I have secured satellite radio air time to share positive messages with the wrestling community. Now I only need to finalize what my messages are, and soon ten second clips will be playing all over the world.”

*Mistress Discipline looks down at the screen for a moment before her face fills with joy* “I know just what to say. But I do not have time to finish it now and I do not wish to be late to raise money for orphans; well, and I want to make a quick stop at their creamery. My caloric intake is higher when I train at high altitude. I will be strong this year. I have taken this break from wrestling to train and train hard. The fact that I am more than 4200 feet, 1280 meters, above sea level should help me in my eventual return to the ring.”

*She grabs the iridescent silver paper noise maker with a plastic mouth piece beside her and turns to the camera* “Happy New Year!”

*Mistress Discipline blows on the noise maker generating a loud honking noise*


	10. 10. Mistress Discipline in leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first short story for a XHF Network Event as opposed to character development in the smaller fed group. The next few chapters as a mini collection ending up earning me 5th overall in that event with over 60 characters. 
> 
> This is also the first posting in the COVID era. Noted here by holding an online meeting.

#  **10\. Mistress Discipline in leather**

**Mistress Discipline’s face, with glasses sitting on her nose, and her iconic high collared blue shirt, appear as we join the video meeting. We can just make out two pencils holding a messy bun as she looks towards the right side of the screen.** “Sixty-eight, Sixty-nine... I plan to start the club meeting in a moment however I would like to ensure everyone is able to have the time to log on and join... Also we need more than half of the participants to keep with Robert’s Rules for a meeting in which we vote for actions.”

**There is silence for a moment before another female voice starts humming the end of _the Overture of 1812_. While humming cannot include all of the instrumentation for Tchaikovsky’s overture, she makes a valiant effort to include the cannons.**

**Upon completion of the song, Mistress Discipline looks up and begins the meeting in a tone that, to the untrained, would not convey sarcasm**  “Thank you, Chaos for the waiting music. I am sure those of you who just logged on appreciated it.“

**She shakes her head once before continuing**  “Today we are continuing our discussion from the last meeting. Death Trap has noticed our radio advertisements. We need to continue to escalate our method of communication. I have contacted a few Television networks to determine which is the most cost effective choice. However this is not what today’s meeting concerns. Rather I wish to discuss: What makes a good TV add?”

“Cute puppies? Sad puppies? Definitely puppies! Don’t you remember the super bowl adds from a few years back?” **Chaos interjects suddenly.**

** Mistress Discipline continues as though she wasn’t interrupted.**  “I ask because we need to know how we, the largest Death Trap fan club, can promote our core values and further our goals?”

“Wait, we have goals? What are our goals? Nudity, male nudity? To see more of Death Trap’s abs on TV? Can we capture him and put him in handcuffs”

** Mistress Discipline glares at the right of the screen as she interjects into her interrupter’s comments.**  “We will not discuss methodology that is illegal; like forced relocation and false imprisonment. Furthermore, we will not discuss methodology that can cause harm. Handcuffs can hurt a person if they are trying to get away.”

**Chaos speaks again.** “Fuzzy handcuffs then. So he doesn’t hurt himself. Then we oil him down and video that!”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head once before continuing.**  “We need to decide who we should have on screen. I have some-“

** Chaos clears her throat.**  “Obviously our fearless leader will star in the video. I sent you an outfit I think will be perfect! Did you get it yet?”

**Slightly annoyed by the frequent interjections, Mistress Discipline decides to respond in the hopes of getting the meeting back on task.**  “I received a package. It has been sitting in the garage for the last three days to ensure it is not contaminated.”

**Chaos makes a fart sound.** “It’s fine. I’m sure it’s fine. Just, go try it on! We'll wait!”

  
*15 Minutes Later*

**Mistress Discipline returns looking angry. Her hair is starting to fall out of her bun and flyaways fall down from the front, sides and back. She picks up the computer and moves before placing it on a bookcase at her eye level; her movements seem restrained, as though she is unable to bend fully and each slow formal move she makes is accented by a unique squeak noise. It sounds like stiff leather rubbing against stiff leather. The desk the computer had been on is just behind and to the right of her new location. The box the outfit came in still sits on the desk and an object is on top of the box. Mistress Discipline then steps back from the computer and we are able to see her full outfit.**

** Mistress Discipline is covered from just below her chin down to her ankles in brown leather. Her long sleeves are buckled tightest against her wrists. The whole ensemble is form fitting and there seems to be an overabundance of buckles, straps and more than one zipper placed at an angle then the outfit should require. The bodice piece of the top is secured with eyelets and more leather; like a double leather corset on top of a leather shirt. This is a lot of stiff brown leather.**

**A moment later, a female giggling reminiscent of 12 year old girls is audible. Mistress Discipline slowly shakes her head.**  “Chaos, you have been very naughty on Amazon.”

** The giggling intensifies. Mistress Discipline grabs a riding crop from the top of the box on the desk with her right hand.**  “You clearly want to be punished.”  **She accents this pronouncement by smacking the riding crop against her left hand.**

** Mistress Discipline nods once.**  “Just wait, Chaos, just wait.”

**Between giggles, Chaos tries to speak,**  “Just *giggle* thinking of *giggle* how to help *giggle* you *longer giggle* the best.” *she takes a large breath before continuing* “You could even wear this outfit into the rumble.”

** Mistress Discipline seems to consider this outfit, the idea of wearing the outfit into the rumble, and Chaos in a general sense.**  “Wearing this outfit in the rumble would never work. It is too tight and I can barely breathe. I feel as if the top would burst open if I take too big a breath.”

**The giggling returns but Chaos is able to get out her thoughts,** “Even better! A distraction would allow you to stun the competition and more easily throw them out of the ring.”

** Mistress Discipline takes a large breath, the leather squeaks, then she sighs.***  “No. A. This is a child friendly show and this is not the example we want to set. B. This is not how I wish to win. More importantly, wearing this outfit into the rumble, where I am bound to be noticed, will not further the goal to gain respect for female wrestlers. Half the time I feel as though I am not taken as anything other than a lust struck fool. That others think I am a one dimensional person, one who is only in this fight to help Death Trap, will not be helped by this outfit. I am here to get noticed, yes. But not just by Death Trap. I am here to earn respect from other wrestlers, as a wrestler, not a big busted chick that is unable to think for herself; who is only looking for a real man to take care of her. I may help Death Trap in the rumble but I would like to think he would help me too; if only because we come from the same federation and he seems to enjoy watching me dominate the competition.”

**The next of Chaos’s giggles turns into a snort.**  “He does seem like a bottom”

** Mistress Discipline looks slightly off right of the computer camera.**  “He has been held at the bottom of a pile of topless men before.”

**Chaos is quick to interrupt,** “No! I will not listen to another discussion on this again. I will hang up. I will. Don’t test me. It happened years ago - over a decade. Leave it in the past. Let’s talk about oiling his body again.”

** Mistress Discipline returns her attention to the camera.**  “That I would like the opportunity to watch cold coconut oil melt on his abs, that I would like to rub said oil into his abs, is entirely a different matter. I can have more than one goal. I can focus on my preparations for the rumble and check the competition while also leading this club. Multitasking is easy. Though admittedly, my increase in training for the rumble is taking up more time than I thought it would. Sure, we are confined to our homes and I have a home gym with a Pelican training system that allows me to join virtual yoga and pilates classes but-”

**Chaos is back to interjections** “Yes and our new kick boxing class is going great on the wii but what’s the point.”

** Mistress Discipline continues her thoughts***  “The physical training, the endurance runs, all of that are only one part of the preparations needed. There are so many contestants to watch. To read up on. I am feeling slightly overwhelmed even if I know I will not have to wrestle all of them. Just knowing their names seems as though it is too much. Like who is that wrestler with the ape?”

“Chimpo?”  **Chaos tries to help.**

**Mistress Discipline shakes her head** “That is not the man of the pair.”

**Another snort from Chaos.** “Like I care what the human’s name is.”

** Mistress Discipline tries to refocus the conversation.** “The point is: I need to have a better understanding of the competition - in addition to maintaining my current physical training.”

**Chaos summarizes,**  “So you need someone to help you manage all the names and styles that will be there, like a manager."

**Mistress Discipline cocks her head to the side in consideration,**  “Yes, I need a manager but I need to be selective in that process. Some of the other ladies in the competition are very clearly managed by guys.”

**Chaos coos,**  “Don’t worry, I’ll help you!”

** Mistress Discipline freezes.**  “What? That is not what I was implying.”

** Mistress Discipline takes an almost deep breath, again the leather squeaks, then slowly lets it out.**  “I mean, I would hate to impose on your limited free time. I know you are still working during this difficult time.”

**Chaos’s response is fast.** “But this would be a fun distraction! Especially now that paintball is on hold because we can’t all be at the field at the same time. And shooting people with anything that can aim, other than a paintball marker, is still frowned upon and/or illegal.”

**Resigned to her new manager, Mistress Discipline continues,**  “Very well. We will discuss this further tomorrow. As for the club business, I would like each of you to send me your idea or ideas that would make a good Death Trap Fan Club Television advertisement no later than next Tuesday. I will compile those requests into a poll and send that round for voting. Are there any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what other crazy characters are in the XHF Network? We have bears wrestling, and people who think they are bears wrestling; plus aliens and a wrestling vampire... but totally normal people wrestling too. ALSO, CAR Races. https://xhf09.proboards.com/


	11. 11. Mistress Discipline in puddin’

#  **11\. Mistress Discipline in puddin’**

  
  


** Mistress Discipline’s face and shoulders appear on screen; just as before, she wears her glasses and blue shirt. Several overstuffed bookcases can be seen behind her.** “Ah, good, you are on already. I know you do not have much time to meet one on one today but I would really like to review some of the competition.”

**Another female voice answers,**

“Meh. I got time. I only have a sow with farrowing complications right now and I told her after this, I’m coming back and if I don’t see a new friend for Eeyore, I’ll do a magic trick where I make my right arm disappear. Given the piglet’s needle teeth, it’s not my favorite part of the job.”

** Mistress Discipline appears slightly uncomfortable.** “Great. Chaos, there are over forty fellow wrestlers but from the research I have been doing on my half of the list, I should be able to place well. Hopefully.”

**Music starts softly in the background.** “What is with the orchestral interlude?”

**A small squeal, from the human Chaos, answers,**  “flight of the tuba-bee!”

** Mistress Discipline nods once.**  “Right. Flight of the bumble bee primarily on tuba. But why?”

**There is a moment of pause before Chaos answers.** “Because you need to be inspired and reminded to be fast, annoying and stink - sting, I meant sting. Remember to shower in quarantine and you shouldn’t stink in the competition. You are a great wrestler. You can do it! This should be just as much fun as our little fundraiser in undergrad.”

** Mistress Discipline scrunches her nose in confusion,**  “The Pudding Cup? That was my first foray into competitive wrestling. We had been friends for what?”

“Two years?” **Chaos helps.**

“Three semesters,” ** Mistress Discipline corrects her,**  “not counting summer, when you came to me with the crazy idea to raise money for the wildlife hospital. A ladies wrestling competition!”

**Chaos makes a small hum of agreement.**  “Yea, that money was for sure what secured me my summer internship.”

**Mistress Discipline smiles** “We raised an entire year’s operating budget in a single night. Though that may have had more to do with the optional wrestling outfits you and the other ladies wore. I still do not fully understand your desire to have all wrestlers wearing the exact same thing. How was everyone to tell the different wrestlers apart? More to the point, why did you all wear only a white shirt and short shorts?”

**A haughty noise responds,**  “I'll have you know my donations totaled at over 50k. I knew I needed the sponsors to pick me as their donation wrestler choice to get the internship and I knew I would receive donations because of the color of my attire. Well that and the pudding was cold and wet and the shirt was thin. And bouncing on my toes probably helped, too.”

** Mistress Discipline makes the humming noise this time**  “And yet despite your high donations, and all the slippery vanilla pudding all over the mat, and smeared down our respective faces, I still managed to dominate. I will admit that you flinging pudding in my eye made seeing you more difficult which made pinning you substantially more difficult. The slippery pudding helped you escape twice but that only made the moment when I stood over you as the victorious hero, with pudding dripping down my cheek and shirt, that much more enjoyable.”

**Chaos giggled**  “But it could have been chocolate pudding!”

** Mistress Discipline looks strained again** “As we discussed at the time, brown smears across our faces are not becoming. It would have reduced your donations.”

**Chaos sighs** “Yea, maybe. And you earned that trophy. You worked so hard and were the most determined to win.”

  
  


**Mistress Discipline reaches behind her to the bookshelf and pulls down a trophy. It is a snack pack pudding cup, with the lid still attached on one side and curled up on the other; the whole thing was painted gold and placed on a pedestal.**  “I pinned you, the one the donors favored, beneath me in under five minutes.”

“Yea, you smacked my backside for sure. Then we went back to my apartment for a sleepover, with sweet vanilla pudding still dripping down our obviously cold bodies, where we had a pillow fight in our ruined outfits. We slapped each other in the face with feathered pillows until the pillows burst open and feathers rained down while we giggled.” **Chaos giggled.**

**Mistress Discipline looks slightly stunned**  “What? That is  _ not  _ what happened. Firstly, I took a shower as soon as I could because that pudding got  _ everywhere _ . I was doubly glad it was sugar free and slightly watered down. Secondly, why would we have a pillow fight using real feather pillows? Thirdly, why would we damage said pillows? Fourthly, standing still while hitting each other in the face is a terrible defensive strategy and while feather pillows are soft, they are not soft enough that being smacked in the face hard enough to break one open would result in me giggling - it would hurt. Honestly I think we should return to the choice of weapons too because your apartment had way better ones. Projectile ones.”

**Chaos makes a shhh sound.**  “I was supportive of  _ your  _ lemon fan fiction featuring an OTP of an Original Character and Death Trap, you can support  _ my  _ dirty pudding covered story on the internet  _ this  _ time.”

** Mistress Discipline blushes and looks to her left.** “Right. Yes. Back to the matter on hand. Most of the wrestlers are male.”

**Chaos interjects quickly,** “Great! That leaves a very nice  _ vulnerability  _ you can exploit to stun them. Then give them the old heave ho out of the ring.”

**Mistress Discipline shakes her head.** “What you are proposing is very unsportsmanlike."

“but you aren’t a  _ man _ , so it’s fine.”  **Chaos responds.**

** Mistress Discipline counters quickly, ** “It is very unladylike then. The point of this meeting was to discuss the other wrestlers.”

**Chaos thinks for a moment.** “Oh, you mean like the fox and the rat?”

** Mistress Discipline frowns at her computer**  “Those are parts of their names. Please try to use their whole name. I sent you a list of the ones I thought you would be more likely to remember.”

**Chaos takes a moment to think.**  “Well, I don’t know why they would call someone a rat when they clearly lack many of the species good qualities.”

**The corners of Mistress Discipline’s mouth pull into a small smile.**  “Yes, I admit Rat Bastard does not seem the type to keep up hygiene normally, let alone in the time of quarantine.”

**Chaos continues the thought,**  “and somehow I doubt he would help another in distress, like rats do.”

** Mistress Discipline taps a finger to her chin**  “True, but there is one thing I think you will agree with me on. Both should be easily trained with fruit loops. Though I do not believe I will have time in the ring to train him. He seems like the type to take many sessions before he is able to perform as requested with any reliability.”

**Chaos sounds solemn in response**  “Performance issues do start to happen around that age. They have pills for that now.”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head**  “Focusing back on the other wrestlers, what else have you noticed?”

“That the fox dude is not taking quarantine well. He threw his tablet across the room. Honestly, most of these guys seem to have anger issues. No self discipline.” **Chaos sounds almost sad at the man’s lack of self discipline.**

** Mistress Discipline’s smile grows.**  “I really do not feel you should be the one to judge who has self discipline but perhaps you are correct in assuming I can buzz around the ring and work them into an angry frenzy enough that they make a mistake; then they would toss themselves out of the running. My daily jogs have been increasing my endurance but I worry if I just run around the ring the whole time, I will not be in the ring for the whole time. I need to find my stride and pace myself.”

**Chaos giggles again.** “You did a great job in MCCW against that dude in the diaper.”

** Mistress Discipline looks at the left of the screen.**  “Koch? I have not gone against him recently.”

“No, no. The other one.” **Chaos responds**

** Mistress Discipline takes a moment to figure out who Chaos is discussing**  “Jake Marston is not in a diaper. But that is not the point. Neither man is in the rumble. I am a touch more interested in those who are. For example, Cross, who apparently enjoys giving a sucker punch and is actually in this event.”

“Yea, but Cross also seems frightened by children. Perhaps your teacher voice‘ill work on him too?”  **Chaos asks.**

** Mistress Discipline considers this.**  “Perhaps, though it is unlikely to work on the other female wrestlers. Yuki Sakaraba certainly has an impressive resume and she included it in her advertisements.”

“The space chick?  **Chaos snorts**  “Won’t re-entry be a female dog.”

** Mistress Discipline adjusts her glasses,**  “Unless they have a number of technological advancements, there are many issues involved in bodily adaptation to the return of gravity she should have considered. When I internet searched ‘health issues for astronauts upon return to earth’ I discovered the only positive thing she will have going for her is the fact that, as a female, she may be less affected. It will not just be muscle density loss either; bone density, orthostatic hypotension and other cardiovascular complications, plus it can also affect the immune system.”

“and excess flatulence!” **Chaos chortles.**

“The point is she will not be in the best condition as compared to her other wins.”  ** Mistress Discipline continues**

“What about the ‘Hannah kicks’ chick?” **Chaos asks.**

“Ms. Rockford does seem to favor kicking for someone who is supposed to be wrestling; while some wrestlers use kicking, it is not their bread and butter move. This is not a kickboxing rumble.” **Mistress Discipline snickers**

**Chaos giggles**  “Right, she may have great taste in guy memes but isn’t she taking lessons from someone? Then going for the extra credit on the side?”

“Yes, it speaks volumes that they both feel she needs it.”  ** Mistress Discipline responds**

“Shots fired!”  **Chaos decries**

“No, I have plenty of respect for her, as a person.” ** Mistress Discipline corrects** “I am sure she is very talented.”

“-at baking!”  **Chaos giggles**

** Mistress Discipline sternly looks at the corner of her screen.** “I do not feel we should be talking down to fellow female wrestlers. We have all received the chocolate pudding smeared on us and flung from the male-centric ideology idiots.”

**Chaos interrupts,**  “now, now, don’t talk poorly of your mother. That Christmas was fine otherwise.”

“The point is”  ** Mistress Discipline continues**  “We have plenty more to do and research in addition to reviewing the rest of the wrestlers. We can meet again later. Are there any questions?”


	12. 12. Mistress Discipline in a pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress rethinks her relationship with Death Trap after a run in with a stalker.

#  **12\. Mistress Discipline in a pickle**

**Mistress Discipline is pacing. She walks left across the screen. She walks right across the screen. Her arms are held behind her as she walks. While her hair is in a bun, her glasses on her nose, and her shirt is blue, she is wearing something different. Rather than the brown short shorts she is seen fighting in, she is wearing a brown-**

“Pencil skirt. Ah, fecal material.” **Chaos whispers.**

** Mistress Discipline looks up at the computer.** “What was that?”

**Chaos clears her throat.** “Nothing, Mistress. By chance, what shoes are you wearing?”

** Mistress Discipline looks down at her feet and back up at the computer camera** “Shoes?”

“Yes,” **Chaos clears her throat again,** “shoes, those things that cover your toe-zies.”

** Mistress Discipline rotates her head 35 degrees clockwise.** “Crocks?”

**Chaos breaths out and asks in a small voice,** “Just crocks?”

** Mistress Discipline rotates her head in the other direction.** “No, I am wearing the crocks because I did not wish to ruin my socks. I am wearing my fuzzy Mrs. Wolf socks. My mother’s basement can get cold.” ** The last sentence sounds more defensive then she meant it to.**

**Chaos made a noise in the back of her throat.** “Mistress, what’s wrong?”

** Mistress Discipline steps closer to the computer.** “Do you think I am obsessed with Death Trap?”

**Chaos laughs.** “Why do you ask now?”

** Mistress Discipline pulls a chair from off-screen before sitting in it in front of the camera, somewhat hunched over.** “I have a distressing story to tell you. It…frightened me into thinking over my previous actions. I was so sure of myself and my actions before. But now I am concerned I may have taken things too far.”

“Are you saying we shouldn’t have put a GPS tracker on Death Trap’s car or that-“

“What?” ** Mistress Discipline rears up straight** “No, of course that was needed. That is not what I meant at all. Please just let me explain.”

“Yes, Mistress.” **Chaos answers in a way that is unusually meek for her.**

** Mistress Discipline clears her throat.** “Every morning, since I have been quarantined at my mother’s house, I have gone for a run. The high altitude here, combined with literally running up and down a mountain, means it is a great start to my workout to prepare for the rumble. That it is also through some great forested areas and I often feel like I am running with deer is a bonus. While I acknowledge that I am a single woman under the age of 35 running alone in a forest, a sensationalized killer favorite, I did not feel it would be an issue. For one thing, this area is sparsely populated and most of those who are here this time of year are unlikely to be interested in my running. For another, I am a competitive fighter; I feel confident in my abilities to defend myself without the use of the pepper spray my father insists I keep on my keychain.”

“Oh, me too.” **Chaos supports.**

“Yes,” ** Mistress Discipline responds. Her head is to the side. She seems confused by Chaos’s choice in music but continues** “Yes, that is exactly what happened. This is the route I have always taken. This route has been the same each and every morning and, until this morning, I had not thought much of it. I like this path. It is a challenge but I can smell the evergreen trees at a nearby Christmas tree farm. I had only been running about two miles when a man approached me and waved. Having been waved to several times before during my runs, I waved back and continued going. He stepped in front of my path.”

** Mistress Discipline startles in surprise by the ‘soft’ music in the background. She shakes her head before continuing.** “I have met men before, of course. Yes, after all they comprise almost half the number of humans in the US and just over than in the world; occasionally, they would enter a library I volunteered in during college. But I digress; I know I should have expected to have fans. I should have known that, statistically speaking, some would be men. And some of those men would be interested in more than my abilities in the ring… Or rather, they want me to use those same abilities to be used outside the ring.”

“What do you mean?” **Chaos asks**

** Mistress Discipline shakes herself ** “Well you see Chaos, when a man likes a woman very, very much-“

“No,” **Chaos interrupts** “Which ability? Do you mean your ability to cause pain or your ability to dominate while bending? Forcing others to submit to you while you are also bending over is something I have always admired about you. ”

** Mistress Discipline nods at the camera.** “Thanks? But back to this story, this ‘fan’ stops me in the middle of my run to tell me how ‘proud’ of me he is. How ‘pleased’ my actions make him but this ‘silliness’ needs to stop.”

“Sounds like your mom.” **Chaos remarks.**

** Mistress Discipline huffs out a breath.** “Their sentiment is similar but he was referring to the silliness of wrestling outside his bedroom; also, my mother realizes that she cannot control my life and we have come to an understanding that I decide the path I wish to walk along. And my mother also knows I have no desire to be a simpering housewife and birth a half dozen grandbabies – unlike this ‘fan’.”

“No!” **Chaos sounds surprised at the turn of events.**

“Yes, this ‘fan’ was not interested in an autograph. He was not interested in watching me in the ring. He did not want me to hold him down in the ring. He wanted to hold me down outside of it. Now, we all know there are disillusioned people out there, Chaos. People who do not realize that those they are fans of do not know they exist – let alone care about their existence. I acknowledge that these kinds of things do happen and not even to those who are as well known as me. But what is not acceptable is what he said next.”

“I’m kinda concerned what else there is.” **Chaos response.**

** Mistress Discipline cleared her throat.** “It would seem he has collected samples from me without my knowledge. Blood samples. So that he could ensure we were compatible.”

**Chaos takes a turn clearing her throat** “What? That makes no sense”

“Yes.” ** Mistress Discipline agrees.** “I told him as much. His response was to double down and exclaim that the tests proved we were perfect which is why he went into my parent’s house to look around.”

“He was in the house!” **Chaos shrieks.**

“Setting up cameras in the bathrooms” ** Mistress Discipline confirms.**

**Chaos audibly takes a big breath before continuing.** “Him in your bathroom does explain where he retrieved your blood from. Eww! Do you need me to bring my shovel? I can be there in about three hours.”

** Mistress Discipline laughs once** “I am more like three and a half to four hours away.”

**Chaos scoffs.** “Only if you follow the speed guidelines.”

** Mistress Discipline smiles.** “Those are speed Limits. Limits, Chaos. Limits are not guidelines. Limits are laws.”

**Chaos scoffs again.** “But do you need my shovel? A man should not put a camera in a lady’s bathroom. There are rules even I won’t cross.”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.** “You are not a man, Chaos. I believe I have disillusioned him of his fantasy involving me as his bed candy. Or at least it will be a few weeks before he recovers from his fall down the mountain.”

**Chaos giggled.** “And exactly how many times did he fall down the mountain, mistress?”

** Mistress Discipline takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.** “The point to this story, and the only new experience is to have a man break into my locked space, is that it caused me to self reflect on how I have been expressing my feelings towards Death Trap.”

**Chaos makes a very unladylike noise.** “We haven’t gone rooting through his bathroom trash. We haven’t placed cameras in his home bathroom.”

** Mistress Discipline sighed.** “Yes, I know but the doodle poll responses for the TV ad are supporting your idea and your radio ad was viewed, by Death Trap, as being slightly sexualized.”

“That’s because it was for sure sexualized. I’m glad he noticed. I was worried we would have to disrobe, push him to the ground, and beat him over the head with our-“

“Do not” **Mistress Discipline interrupts while shaking her head.** “Please do not threaten sexualized violence against someone we are expressing romantic attachment towards. If it would be inappropriate for a man to do to you, it is inappropriate for you to do to a man. This includes mammary slaps. If someone starts flinching from you, independent of your and their gender, you have done something wrong.”

**Chaos thinks for a moment.** “You are in the rumble. A violent competition. How do you reconcile this ‘free hugs’ idea with a ‘squash ‘em’ state of mind needed to wrestle?”

** Mistress Discipline shrugs.** “Simple. I did not join in the rumble for my libido. I am not grand standing on a pile of long dead bones, like Dylan, determined to get out pent up sexual frustration by punching someone ‘strait in the mouth’.”

“Wait, didn’t he say he was thinking of your body?” **Chaos asks.**

“No, no. He mentioned Steve Awesome’s and Chris Card’s bodies too.” ** Mistress Discipline clarified.**

“Kinky!” **Chaos answers in a very supportive tone.**

** Mistress Discipline pauses.** “No. No, I think he was talking about them being unconscious.”

“That’s not improving things and yet...” **Chaos responds.**

“Please put your thumbs up away, Chaos. We both know Dylan has some serious daddy issues. I think he is trying to express those and express his other frustration all at the same time. Clearly he is hoping to punch until he feels as hurt on the outside as he does on the inside.” ** Mistress Discipline took one credit of psychology in undergrad.**

“Given his clear emotion in this matter, I doubt he’ll last long in the rumble. His diction and tone suggest a brittle outside and a vulnerable soft center. I see him popping like a balloon, if pushed to experience too many emotions at once. Though, he might charge someone first; they’ll duck, and over the ropes he goes - thus disqualifying himself.” **Chaos took two credits of psychology in undergrad.**

** Mistress Discipline attempts to get back on track.** “The points being-”

“That I have a surprise for you! Wait until you hear!” **Chaos interrupts.**

“The points being” ** Mistress Discipline attempts, again, to get back on track,** “One, Dylan in the rumble doesn’t concern me. Two, we should consider our actions in the club, how they would be taken were genders reversed, and adjust accordingly; we have another meeting in very short order and I think we may need to prepare alternative advertisements. Three, I need to look into getting a home security system; one that is run by a company that is willing to come out during these difficult times. Are there any questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know more about the others referenced in this and other chapters? visit The Source! https://xhf09.proboards.com/


	13. 13. Mistress Discipline in Surprise

#  **13\. Mistress Discipline in Surprise**

** Mistress Discipline appears on screen for the Fan Club meeting. She adjusts her blue shirt and glasses in a slightly nervous manner.**  “Thank you all for joining me today. As we wait a few more minutes for everyone to log on, I thought I would play some background music so that other members do not feel they need to sing for us. This selection is actually the song I walk out to for my wrestling matches.”

*Holst's Jupiter begins*

**Chaos clears her throat** “Before the meeting starts there’s something I wanna talk to you about, as your manager.”

** Mistress Discipline appears slightly distracted and her eyes move about the screen.**  “Of course. We have a few minutes but is this the best time to discuss this? We are about to have a Death Trap discussion. And I need to cue up the television advertisements.”

**Chaos clears her throat a second time.**

** Mistress Discipline speaks before Chaos has a chance**  “Are you feeling alright? Is your throat sore?”

**Chaos responds quicker this time.**  “Yes, I’m fine and this will involve Death Trap too. I’ve set up two interviews where both you and death trap will set down together to discuss The Rumble with an interviewer that isn’t you. Well, not in the same room obviously. It will be online but I’ll drive up to sit with you and hold your hand.”

** Mistress Discipline makes a high pitched squeal while otherwise not moving on screen. She takes an additional moment to collect herself**  “Two real interviews. For The Rumble. And Death Trap.”

**Chaos makes a humming noise in the back of her throat.**  “Right. Yea. The first is for a Raleigh paper with a local young female reporter. Actually it’s for the NC State University Alumni periodical and the reporter is a student.”

** Mistress Discipline swiftly shakes her head once, as though to shake a thought out.**  “Oh? Is she a friend of your cousin? The girl one that’s double majoring in English and something?”

**Chaos clears her throat again before stating plainly,**  “She  _ is  _ my cousin.”

** Mistress Discipline looks sternly at the computer camera.**  “Chaos!” **She admonishes.** “Are you engaging in nepotism?”

**Chaos growls in frustration.**  “My hands were tied. Nepotism is alive and well in many fields. Just look at Dylan and who his dad is. The arts are especially well known for it and here in the south, we take it to another level; everyone knows everyone’s business and family is expected to help. Naturally, my aunt has listened to the wind and knows I’m your manager. She called me with a great idea for her step daughter. Actually, she called her sister, and  _ my mummy dearest _ called me and here we are.”

** Mistress Discipline winced at the mention of Chaos’s mother.** “Do you really feel this interview with your cousin will be as positive for my image as an interview with a more experienced person? Perhaps in a paper that is actually about wrestling or at least a more well read source?”

**Chaos laughed once.**  “If you are uncomfortable with her, at any time, or her questions, at any time, you can always leave, at any time.”  **Chaos whispers.**  “Seriously, end it as soon as possible.” **before returning to normal volume with,**  “But you’re focusing on the wrong thing! I got you an interview with Death Trap. This whole ‘being your manager’ thing means I get to make a few calls. Like to Death Trap’s agent.”

** Mistress Discipline blinked once**  “He has an  _ agent _ ? Why have we not bugged their office?”

**Chaos snorts,**  “Why do you think I wanted an in person meeting? Again, missing the point. You have two double interviews with Death Trap specifically for The Rumble. Interviews where you will be treated as his equal and not a huge fan.”

** Mistress Discipline cringes,**  “Do you think he remembers that?”

**Chaos giggles in a manner reminiscent of a middle school girl.**  “If he doesn’t I do! Holla’!”

** Mistress Discipline sighs,** “I have worked very hard to get past that…  _ experience _ . I joined MCCW to be in the same fed as him, sure, and we have never faced each other, but those I have faced have been challenging. I know I am ready to have a good showing at The Rumble. To prepare, I work over every muscle in my body daily.”

**Chaos asks in an overly innocent voice,**  “Every muscle? Even,  _ you know _ ?”

** Mistress Discipline tilts her head slightly to the right.**  “I do not know; but I engage every muscle group I can.”

**Chaos giggles.**  “That must be  _ personally  _ very  _ satisfying _ .”

** Mistress Discipline looks confused.**  “I do not do it for the pleasure of it but I do feel fulfilled. Being a part of MCCW is a great experience and I enjoy this fed. I have no plans to change feds and I am disappointed in those that go out of their way to belittle or otherwise speak poorly of my fed.”

**Chaos growls.**  “You mean that seed eating, artless, vain, tardy-gaited, onion-eyed, fat-kidneyed, codpiece?” (OOC: MIT has an online “Shakespeare Insult Kit”.)

** Mistress Discipline nods.**  “I mean Caffrey, bless his heart.”

**Chaos makes an unladylike noise.**  “That’s what I said.”

** Mistress Discipline continues,**  “His  _ hurtful  _ words were aimed against the whole of my fed. I take this as a personal insult. A good deal of work goes into MCCW and should not be cheapened by others with rods stuck so far up their digestive tract that they think their resulting perfect posture will give them an advantage in The Rumble.”

**Chaos continues this thought with,** “And that the insult was aimed at Death Trap.”

** Mistress Discipline bites her upper lip for moment.**  “Yes, of course. That,  _ that  _ is also upsetting. The man survived domestic abuse. He was hit over the head with a frying pan. Insulting the trauma that has resulted from that is uncalled for.”

**Chaos switches back to attacking Caffrey.** “And his choice in ring attire. Who wears  _ glasses  _ into the ring then sheds them? Someone who doesn’t care about the wellbeing of their glasses! That’s who! And what - he fights blind? That would explain a great deal.”

** Mistress Discipline adjusts her glasses**  “Making fun of those of us with glasses is perhaps not the right tactic.”

**Chaos scoffs,** “You wear contacts into the ring and the only reason you are wearing glasses now is to lower the probability of contracting the virus. So, yes, I went there. And frankly, he’s no Tarrasque. That dude has more guns than my Grandpaw.”

** Mistress Discipline hums a note of derision.**  “My dear Chaos, we are  _ senior  _ members of Death Trap’s biggest fan club. We are holding this discussion just prior to the beginning of a meeting for said group. Why would you discuss the positive physical attributes of another wrestler?”

“‘Cause he’s hot!”  **Chaos responded.**

** Mistress Discipline sternly looks at the computer camera again.**  “He is unable to determine the difference between you and me. He thinks I was wearing the thin white shirt, without an over the shoulder boulder holder, during the Pudding Cup.”

“I said hot not smart... Do you think I could still get away with that outfit in public?  **Chaos asks.**

** Mistress Discipline’s response is quick.**  “No. You have blossomed into a wonderful woman. You have grown to be a bigger person that you were in college. You are no longer the delicate woman-“

“Delicate?” **Chaos interrupts** “I was never delicate! In my first year in college, I wrestled a bull-calf to the ground and cut off his-!”

“You are full of life and a true American, in more directions than one.”  ** Mistress Discipline interrupts Chaos for once.**

**Chaos objects with a,** “My bust isn’t THAT big.”

** Mistress Discipline responds in an even tone.** “Just because Roxy makes poor choices in attire does not mean she can hold a candle to what you have to offer. It would seem everyone knows under-boob is low class, and tacky except her.”

**Chaos continues with the switch in topics.**  “And  _ tube tops _ ! Wasn’t that popular in the 90’s? Just poor taste in fashion. But Roxy is in a relationship with a different wrestler. Not Tarrasque.”

** Mistress Discipline nods.**  “Yes and both the male wrestlers - and her - are irrelevant to the conversation I am trying to have with you.”

**Chaos takes a moment to mentally change gears before continuing.**  “Right, yes. The point to this whole thing is: I got y’all two interviews, with two different hosts, to discuss The Rumble with both you and Death Trap.”

  
“Good.” ** Mistress Discipline nods,** “I am assuming you will send over the details regarding when and where. Do you have the questions?”


	14. 14. Mistress Discipline in War

#  **14\. Mistress Discipline in War**

**The screen is black with the words “Death Trap is ready to Rumble!” in white. The date of The Rumble is printed underneath. The words fade into the black.**

** Mistress Discipline appears on screen in her high collared blue shirt.** “And that concludes the last of the television advertisements that will roll out today and also the last of our meeting business. Thank you again to all members who sent in ideas. It was much appreciated and it lifted my heart to see so many members active. And Happy Birthday Cameron. Please, all of you, stay safe in this difficult time and email me if you have any questions or concerns, provided they specifically relate to club business.”

** Mistress Discipline stays still with a slight smile on her face for a minute before slowly leaning back and letting out the breath she had been holding. She looks at the ceiling and begins talking to herself.** “I am also ready to rumble… There is not much else I can do to prepare for the coming event… I am physically fit. Chaos has set up those interviews. Good move. Both professionally and perhaps personally... I have researched the other competitors... Most of them seem like squealing five year olds disappointed they are not allowed to eat their ice cream in the library. No regard for anyone’s wants or needs beyond their own. No regard for the preservation of objects that are not their own – and even then. Honestly, I could spank most of them and they would start crying, bless their little hearts… The only difference between them and five year olds is the sheer volume of alcohol they all seem to drink. It would not surprise me to see several wrestlers show up sloshed and fall out of the ring under their own inebriated power.“

**Music starts softly in the background. She doesn’t seem to notice.**

** Mistress Discipline sighs.** “A few of them pose a challenge of course. This is my first event like this and I know I can do well. I just have to maintain my head space and continue to push myself.”

**The music increases in volume and Mistress Discipline looks at the computer camera from her relaxed position.** “Chaos, what gives? Mars is the first movement, well before Jupiter. I played Jupiter before the meeting and now it is out of order.”

“The gods aren’t in any order. Besides this is now a war meeting!” **Chaos responds.**

** Mistress Discipline hums in agreement.** "Do you remember when we met? I was going to a yoga class at the on campus gym and you-"

“-I was studying anatomy at the smoothie place in the gym” **Chaos interrupts.**

** Mistress Discipline smiles.** “You had a smoothie in your hands, but there was no book in sight.”

**Chaos scoffs,** “I don’t need a book to study anatomy at the gym.”

** Mistress Discipline continues her thought.** “Would you have assumed we would still be friends after all these years?”

**Chaos scoffs again.** “I never assume. You know what they say about ass-u-me-ing.”

  
  


** Mistress Discipline sits up and rolls her shoulders.** “Right. Let us focus on the asses that will be braying when I show up to The Rumble. Unless you have something else you wish to discuss?”

**Chaos clears her throat.** “Actually, yes. My sweet younger cousin, Mary-Ellen, will be joining us shortly for a pre-interview meeting. She seemed very excited to be doing this interview. I think she’s a fan of yours.”

**Mistress Discipline groans,** “Hopefully a more respectful fan than the last one I met. I managed to get a hold of a security company and to convince my mom to stop hiding the spare key in the butt of the broken unicorn statuary. I think that was how he was getting in.”

**Chaos giggles.** “I just can’t help thinking of that unicorn’s face. He looks like he’s in the middle of a big-“

**The chimes of a new person entering the chat are just audible over the music in the background.** “Hey, y’all! I hope you haven’t been waiting long? I am just SOoo excited to have been selected for this honor, Mistress Discipline. You are going to do great in The Rumble!!”

**Chaos giggles at Mistress Discipline’s stunned face before greeting her cousin.** “Hey, Mary-Ellen! How are you today? Your mama doing alright with her elbow?”

**Mary-Ellen giggles in much the same way as her cousin but a little higher in pitch.** “Yea, she’s doing well. Hey Ch-“

“-Chaos. We should use our stage names to refer to each other. Your cousin should be referred to as Chaos and, as you have been, please call me Mistress Discipline.” ** Mistress Discipline interjected.**

“Oh, alright.” **Mary-Ellen agrees.** “So, umm, I will be asking a series of questions to you and Death Trap regarding the upcoming Rumble, wrestling in general, what you enjoy outside of wrestling, and your relationship with the other wrestlers.”

** Mistress Discipline nods.** “Good. Those are the topics we wish to pursue. Can you tell me where you have sourced these questions?”

**Mary-Ellen hums.** “Yes, of course. I looked at several well-known wrestling sites around the internet and looked for written interviews where the questions they asked were included. I won’t give you the questions ahead of time, though. I have to pretend I will be fair after all.”

“Pretend?” **Mistress Discipline asks.**

**Mary-Ellen’s response is quick.** “Of course. I am your fan and I know it has been an absolute battle for you. In this profession, to be taken seriously, I can only imagine the lengths you have had to go through and I am here to help you win the war!”

**Chaos giggles.** “I think you come off a little strong cousin dear.”

“Because I am a strong, independent woman. One who is not bowing down to the patriarchy! Us, the lady-folk, must stick together and pull together or the weight of their overly bloated egos will crush us.” ** Mary-Ellen declared.**

** Mistress Discipline cleared her throat.** “While your support is valued. I must correct you on the idea of me being knocked onto my back and beneath a man.”

“Phrasing!!” **Chaos shouts.**

** Mistress Discipline continues.** “The wrestling community I am in has been nothing but supportive of me as a wrestler and my gender has not been attacked or otherwise played a known factor in my success.”

“Oh? **Mary-Ellen asks.** “And tell me, how many times has a female wrestler won The Rumble?”

** Mistress Discipline clears her throat.** “That is a great question. One I will answer in three parts. One-“

“The gender of the winner shouldn’t be a deciding factor.” **Chaos interrupts while Mistress Discipline mouths ‘thank you’. Chaos continues,** “No one should be given such an honor simply for their gender. Mistress Discipline must do her best, like all the other wrestlers. The type of war we are waging is not one on gender. It has more to do with a free for all against all the wrestlers and all the wrestlers are also all going at each other.”

** Mistress Discipline nods.** “Yes, and temporary alliances are made; they seem to fall along the lines of wrestlers in the same fed. This is why we would like to have a good interview with Death Trap. I would like to have an alliance with him.”

** Chaos snorts.** “You want more than an alliance with him.”

** Mistress Discipline valiantly continues without acknowledging Chaos’s comment.** “Most of the other wrestlers in this Rumble already know each other. My disadvantage is neither my gender nor my physical fitness. It is abundantly clear that I consume way, way less alcohol then the sloshes I will face. My disadvantage could be that I am new to this group and thus am unsure about how they work as individuals or a team. But I also see that as a strength. They, equally, cannot be sure how I will go about the ring. These wrestlers did not watch my success in The Pudding Cup.”

**Mary-Ellen makes a noise of derision.** “That you felt it necessary to humiliate yourself to raise money just shows how little you know. You don’t see the glass wall they’ve built around you. You only got money from overly excited men unable to secure affection without the use of money.”

“Hey now!” **Chaos interjects.** “The Pudding Cup was a fun way to raise money and not all my benefactors were male. Also, don’t kink shame.”

**Mary-Ellen held in aggravated strangled scream.** “Fine! I know some women enjoy the attention and are excited by public acts of indecency. I won’t shame women for enjoying the liberating freedoms they took by showing their strengths in front of men, even if they did so in pudding. But even you have to admit how sexist Star Wars is!”

“Star Wars?” **Chaos asked incredulously.**

**Mary-Ellen’s response was full of anger.** “Yes, Star Wars. Why are we listening to music from th-“

** Mistress Discipline presses a button on her computer and Mary-Ellen is silenced mid word.**

**Chaos clicks keys on her keyboard.** “Hello? I’ve lost sound.”

** Mistress Discipline lets out a breath** “No, I can still hear you. I am still the moderator of the meeting and I have the power to kick people off the call.”

  
  


**Chaos cackles.** “Let the power flow through you. Don’t be afraid of it. Use it.”

**Mistress Discipline continues.** “The music to the original Star Wars movies was composed by John Williams. Some say he based the work on ‘The Planets’ by-“

“Holst.” **Chaos finishes.** “Yes, I know. I’m surprised that she didn’t given that she is SUCH a fan. It’s the first movement in the suite your walk out music is a part of.”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.** “I did not feel that was the most surprising aspect of the discussion with your cousin.”

**Chaos blows out a breath.** “Yea. I remembered what her other major was when she started talking. Women’s Studies, bless her heart. I’m all for equality but that doesn’t involve swinging the pendulum the other way. In some ways I feel it’s worse than what that loggerheaded, sheep-biting, lewster Taborda says.” (OOC: MIT “Shakespeare Insult Kit” has some good ones.)

** Mistress Discipline nods.** “Because when a woman does something like that we already know she has experienced the receiving end of it and, instead of acknowledging how awful it made her feel, she decides to make others feel the same way. This is why I was so adamant about not putting a camera in Death Trap’s home bathroom or even within his home.”

“Yes, besides, we get some great shots from the tree outside his window looking in anyways.” **Chaos agrees** “But more to the point. We have to go through with this interview. I can’t reschedule or swap out the interviewers. I suppose it’s good that it won’t be in person so you don’t have to worry about her literally getting in your face like my last Thanksgiving. Still, don’t be afraid to cut her off and end things if her questions are inappropriate.”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.** “I have questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know more about the other characters included in this and other chapters? They can be found in the XHF Network. https://xhf09.proboards.com/
> 
> This chapter, and those referenced, can be found in the XHF Network Roleplay, Archives.


	15. 15. Mistress Discipline in Interview with Death Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of two interviews with both MD and DT. These were a collaboration with the person who writes DT and he has given permission for me to post these here.

#  **15\. Mistress Discipline in Interview with Death Trap**

“and I objectify him right back! It’s a fair trade.” **Chaos shouts to the group gathered for the interview between Mistress Discipline and Death Trap; the latter of which has not logged on yet thus allowing for a vigorous discussion between Chaos and Mary-Ellen.**

**The Zoom screen is divided into three boxes. One shows Mistress Discipline in her iconic blue shirt sitting between two overfilled bookcases; another is represented by a phone number with a 919 area code and the final box shows a blond haired, blue-eyed young woman sitting at a kitchen table with headphones on.**

“Ladies, this interview is due to start in less than two minutes. I expect you both to be the epitome of professional on this call or the consequences may include kicking you off.” **Mistress Discipline articulates for the two cousins.**

**The chime announces the arrival of Death Trap. He appears in a fourth box wearing a fitted Armani suit and matching bowler hat.** “Good morning everyone, thank you for inviting me.”

**Mistress Discipline takes a shaky breath before whispering** “Death Trap.” **She clears her throat and continues in more her normal tone, if a little lower in pitch.** “Thank you for agreeing to take time out of your day for this interview.”

**Mary-Ellen agrees.** “Yes, I’m glad you were able to finally join us. As a general ‘before we begin’ comment, I would like to make it clear that this is being recorded in addition to me taking minor notes on your responses. Let us begin with a question for Mistress Discipline. After all, ladies first.” **She shuffles a few papers before selecting the one she needs and grabbing a pencil.** “ Mistress Discipline, can you put into words what it would mean for you to become the first Women Rumble Champion?”

**Mistress Discipline nods her head before launching into the question.** “Winning the Rumble would be a huge honor, regardless of my gender or the gender of previous winners. I have worked very hard to prepare for this event and I know I will go into the ring with a solid foundation in multiple physical disciplines that will assist me. Many people seem to undervalue the flexibility I am able to show however this means I don’t tap out under submissions that are used to exploit the rigidity of lesser competitors.”

“Yes,” ** Chaos agreed. “You are very good at making things hard for the other wrestlers.”

**Death Trap snickers.** “Like Tarrasque.”

**Mistress Discipline glares at the screen and clicks her mouse once. A small ‘mute’ icon appeared over Chaos’s number before Mistress Discipline continued.** “I have increased the amount of time I commit to kickboxing in preparation for the Rumble because I acknowledge that many of the competitors seem to rely on kicking; I mentioned Ms. Rockford previously. I am now much better at redirecting kicks and returning them in kind. In addition to my previous ability to catch a kick and slap the wrestler.”

“Yes slapping the taste out of people’s mouths seems to be a favorite past time of yours. Kicking is an effective offense when used right and as part of a mixed offensive style. Also Dick Kick City is a thing…” **Death Trap adds.**

**Mary-Ellen smiles and quickly scribbles something down.** “Thank you Mistress for that great answer. Okay, Death Trap. If you weren't a professional wrestler, what would you be doing for a living?”

**Death Trap nods before answering.** “Ya know I've been wrestling since I was 22, I tried baseball and flunked out of that. It's a tough question to answer this far into my career. I dunno, I've got the Italian blood in me, maybe I'd be a professional chef. No, the BEST chef. I'd have my own TV show about food called ‘All the Trappings’ and I'd be on Iron Chef for sure. How could I not be? I'm the best at everything I do.”

**Chaos has unmuted herself and says under her breath** “Yeah you are!”

**Mistress Discipline hammers the mute button harder this time.**

**Mary-Ellen nods once.** “Good. Thanks. Back to Mistress Discipline. You haven’t been in wrestling as long as Death Trap. So tell us, what is your first memory of professional wrestling?”

**Mistress Discipline squinted at Mary-Ellen.** “Thank you for questions relating to wrestling. I am sure Death Trap’s next question will also be regarding wrestling.”

“Oh, of course.” **Mary-Ellen responds.**

**Mistress Discipline nods once, mollified.** “Wrestling was a part of my early education from my father. My parents insisted on a classical renaissance education for their children. This meant I was exposed to a number of ways of thinking including the ancient Greek, and one of their biggest forms of entertainment was wrestling. To relate this to the more current world dynamics, my father would have us watch wrestling once a week on the television.”

“Wait!” **Chaos butts in despite being previously muted.** “Weren’t the ancient Greeks buck naked when they went rolling around on the ground together? I seem to remember you talking about the first Olympics being done in the nude.”

**Mistress Discipline responds in a dry tone,** “I assure you I have never wrestled in anything less than a high collared shirt and shorts. This is what I am comfortable in and what allows me to be more at ease in the ring. When I step into the rumble, I will do so in a manner that does not leave me self conscious. I enter the rumble in the same clothes I train in. This will also help with my muscle memory and allow me to respond as I do in practice, even after taking a few hits. I also have not changed a major aspect of my day to day life. This is in contrast to other wrestlers who are attempting to go sober.”

“Damn Rat Bastard.” **Chaos mutters. DT nods**

**Mistress Discipline confirms that’s who she meant by noting,** “Alcohol withdrawal is a real thing that, I am told, really sucks.”

**Mary-Ellen giggles.** “Yes, I suppose trying to wrestle hung over would be difficult, especially against someone as talented as you, Mistress. To continue that thought, Death Trap, what would you say is your favorite alcoholic beverage? ”

**Before he can answer Mistress Discipline answers in a stern teacher’s voice.** “Mary-Ellen, these questions seem somehow unbalanced. You asked me questions regarding wrestling and Death Trap’s seem to focus more on general life. This is your first warning. Perhaps you would like to ask a different question of him. Now.”

**Mary-Ellen clears her throat.** “Yes, of course. Death Trap, You started in this network as a young man. Now you're one of the elders in the locker room. What's your approach to the role?”

**Death Trap clears his throat.** “Well if you know anything about me you'd know that before my MCCW return I wasn't the most well respected among my peers. They found me ... narcissistic, loudmouthed, annoying, boring ... they were jealous is what I'm saying. I mean look now and you can see how they are all too afraid to try and outwrestle me. Hell only Cross has even come up with anything other than insulting me, calling me old, or giving me fantastic retirement advice for my parents. Who knew Caffrey would be the one who put papa Trap in a home!?”

**Chaos giggles.** “I know someone else interested in giving you a home. At least for a night.”

**Death Trap laughs once to join in the apparent joke though is clearly uncomfortable.** “But in all seriousness I try to be a role model, it's why you don't see me flagrantly trying to snap someone's ankle ... or choke them to death. I just make them cry and show them who their superior is and I try to give honest advice to improve people. They seem to understand now after a world title win, 2 fantastic gold rushes (one still going) and an end of days tourney win that I am someone who knows how to win. So makes sense to try and learn something. At this point in my career I still have a lot left in the tank but it's important to give back to the industry.”

**Mary-Ellen hums in agreement while writing something in her notes.** “On to the next question. Mistress Discipline, who is someone, that is not a wrestler, that you consider a role model?”

**Mistress Discipline taps her index finger on her chin for a moment before responding.** “When I was small I would watch Xena: Warrior Princess. I am now fuzzy on the plot details but I always really enjoyed the imagery of a woman who was able to complete the tasks that the more traditional stories I read reserved only for men. It was relatable for me to see more of an equality between the sexes in that show. I think it influenced my decision to enter the ring professionally; first in MCCW and then to toss my hat in for the Rumble. I fully intend to channel my inner Xena to topple many of the other wrestlers in the Rumble.”

**Mary-Ellen nods and finishes jotting something on her paper.** “An interesting choice in parallels. On to Death Trap’s next question: Death Trap, how do you feel about competitors who shake hands and hug it out after matches against one another?”

**Death Trap thinks for a moment before answering.** “Shaking hands is fine if the match was good and particularly intense. I ... can't say I've ever seen two opponents hug after a match ... does ... does that happen often? I mean I don't lose much so it's hard to say. I have no problem showing respect but I mean ... hugging? Have you seen how sweaty and disgusting we can get in that ring?”

**Chaos hums in agreement.** “Yes and that’s half the appeal. At least for some of the wrestlers. Some of the competitors need to work on their manscaping.”

**Death Trap continues that thought.** “And if you're as hairy as say Curtis Kanyon? Ewww. Then again I can see how people like Caffrey would want that, dude must be craving human interaction. He's not very friendly.”

“Moving on.” **Mary-Ellen shuffles her papers.** “Mistress Discipline, what are your thoughts on facing Jack Diamond, someone who is just as hard-hitting and no-nonsense in the ring as you are, at the Rumble?”

**Mistress Discipline responds.** “I am a no-nonsense person and I am not a fan of your ‘wrestling question’ involving hugs. Please keep things equal. You are correct to note that Mr. Diamond and I have some similarities. We both come from North Carolina after all. However I was well known for punishing students who cheat and I know a cheater when I see one. “

“Also,” **Chaos interrupts** “The man has an unhealthy interest in Mongo. I think they have a very toxic relationship.”

**Death Trap interjects.** “It’s Mongo, he’s never heard of a relationship that isn’t toxic...”

**Mistress Discipline nods in agreement with Chaos.** “They clearly have a toxic relationship and from the sounds of it, Mr. Diamond has several unhealthy relations. I think that will weigh on his mind as he enters the ring. These types of distractions will likely play a part in his eventual loss. I do not see him as a Rumble winner. He has stamina in the sense that he is long winded, but that is unlikely to help cover the clear deficits he faces getting his head in the game.”

**Mary-Ellen nods.** “That makes sense. So, Death Trap, you've dedicated yourself to regaining the chance you lost at this title previously. If Zoran is reading this, what message do you have for him?”

**Death Trap loses his previously happy exterior.** “Zoran ... you may be resourceful. You may be talented. And you may have all of SWAT on lockdown for fear of pissing off der kommissar. But you know I can take you. And neither Caffrey nor any other trick is gonna stop me from tossing your ass to the floor and taking my crown. I've shown you I don't fear you, but don't think I'm underestimating you. When you step in the ring ... I will put you out before you can enact any of your shenanigans. And anyone who watches MCCW can tell you, I can Cut the Strings from anywhere. You won't see me coming but you'll know I've been there afterwards.”

**Mary-Ellen finishes writing before looking up at the computer.** “Something for him to consider for sure. Along those lines, Mistress Discipline, this is your first Rumble and, for many of the other wrestlers, the first time they will be facing someone with your diverse skill set. For those who are unfamiliar with your credentials, what is the most important thing they should know about you? In other words, if the other remaining competitors in the Rumble are reading this, what message do you have for them?”

**Mistress Discipline considers the question for a moment.** “They should know that I am ready to Rumble. I am prepared physically and mentally to walk into that ring and give it my all. I will show them that I am more than the Pudding Cup Champion. I am more than a ‘just another wrestler’ from MCCW and the MCCW should be taken seriously.”

**Mary-Ellen claps and gives a whoop.** “Inspirational. You are truly inspirational for all the little girls out there.”

**Chaos groans.** “Mary-Ellen your brown nosing is nauseating. I’ve tried not to comment on it but that is too much. You are suppos’ta be an impartial interviewer and you are soo close to finishing this. Just ask Death Trap his last question so we can all move on with our lives.”

**Mary-Ellen harrumphs** “Fine! So, dear, charming Death Trap, who’s abs have broken so many hearts, tell us in your experience, which brand of hair spray stings the most when it’s sprayed directly in someone else’s eyes? Surely yo-“

**Mary-Ellen is cut off mid word and her square blinks out from the group as she is disconnected. Mistress Discipline looks decidedly displeased as she slowly raises her hand off the mouse.**

**Death Trap doesn’t realize that she has been kicked off and answers.** “Uh ... I'm sorry? I mean I use gel in my hair and I don't ... I don't make it a habit of cheating. Also aren't we supposed to Greek our products so Mongo doesn't have to be cheated out of that sweet, sweet endorsement money?”

**Mistress Disciple is finally able to collect herself enough to answer.** “Thank you Death Trap. Unfortunately, Mary-Ellen lost her connection just prior to your answer however she has your answers to the previous questions and I know we will be giving a better interview shortly. Before we log off, I want to make sure we are all in agreement. Are there any questions?”

  
  


\------

OOC: The Questions answered by Mistress Discipline and Death Trap are questions sourced from ROHwrestling.com (links below) so as to ensure they are questions appropriate for wrestlers..

[ www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-kelly-klein ](https://www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-kelly-klein)

[ www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-mandy-leon ](https://www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-mandy-leon)

[ www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-punishment-martinez ](https://www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-punishment-martinez)

[ www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-jay-lethal ](https://www.rohwrestling.com/news/10-questions-jay-lethal)


	16. Adrenaline (DT w/MD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not written by H2F but rather WITH H2F. The Primary Author, Dave D-Flips on the XHF Network site, has given permission for me to include it in this collection. 
> 
> For more work by Dave, please visit the network website https://xhf09.proboards.com/

#  **Adrenaline (DT w/MD)**

*The scene opens on a zoom meeting screen. It is being piped into the XHF Network infrastructure and hence we are not in a certain wrestler’s home we are on a screen in an office on the XHF Barge, empty but for this handy cam and the computer. Music begins to get piped in softly for background noise.*

  
  
  


*A box pops up in the top center of the screen taking up the center of the top third of the screen. Two larger boxes taking up the left and right half of the lower 2/3rds also pop up below but are blank at the moment. In that top center box appears Aleister Mayfield.*

  
  
  


"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am your host and commentator for XHF Network fed, Master Class Championship Wrestling, Aleister Mayfield and tonight we wanted to give you a deeper look at two of our stars who have been making waves in the Gold Rush and will be hoping to continue that in the upcoming XHF Rumble. Joining me first is up and coming MCCW star, from Raleigh, North Carolina … Mistress Discipline!"

  
  


*The box on the bottom left lights up with the familiar visage of a young woman with a messy bun and blue high collared shirt*

"Hello, thank you for inviting me, I am happy to be here."

"And also joining us, from Seattle, Washington, former MCCW World Heavyweight Champion and End of Days 2019 winner, The Main Attraction … Death Trap!"

  
  


*The bottom right box now lights up with the image of a familiar man in an Armani suit and a bowler hat.*

"Good evening Aleister, always a pleasure. Good to see Ronnie has the tech working even in quarantine."

"If only … *he shakes his head* … Anyway we are here because the XHF Rumble is now one week away and the XHF Network faithful want a deeper look into two of MCCW’s best and brightest. Also of note, we at MCCW appreciate the work you two, Zézé Taborda and Leon Chant have been doing going to bat for MCCW in this promotional cycle. It often feels like some of the more vocal wrestlers going into this rumble have nothing but negativity for MCCW. How would you like to reply to that?"

"Their statements are disappointing and childish. Clearly they have a lot to learn about respect and self-discipline."

"You ask too much of them, they aren’t working with a fully stocked pantry if you know what I mean. This is Anthony Caffrey, Zoran Sainovic, and Cross Recoba we are mainly talking about. One only cares about the dollars, and the other two have their heads so firmly wedged up their asses they are choking on their own previous meal."

  
  


*Discipline holds her hand up to her mouth and giggles at this as Aleister smirks but rolls with it.*

"Well on that topic we have seen a lot of people on the online dirtsheets predicting all three of those names as well as you DT for most likely final four combatants, along with a few other names here and there. Do you feel like this puts a target on your back?"

"Normally it would, my face has been used by Mongo to promote the rumble heavily, even some April Fool’s prank he probably pulled himself in my name, so it makes sense. If the management feels I am going to put the butts in the seats, other wrestlers will feel slighted. But the way I see it this is just putting your most in demand, marketable, reliable, attractive star front and center… *he smirks* But it doesn’t seem like the others are all that concerned. All I keep hearing is how I’m old, and broken, and pathetic, and my fed is pathetic so I am too. It’s the same old garbage and it’s clear no lessons were learned from End of Days. In fact they are being willfully ignored."

"It is true. I think they will be very surprised at how well the few from our fed are going to represent. There can be only one winner so the sheer number of people is not relevant."

"And yet the number of superstars is daunting. There are a few from MCCW, the two of you, Chant and Taborda, Justice and Swann, Nelly and Lord Dominicus … but we will be outnumbered. Have either of you given any thought to some alliances to help further the prospects of our fed?"

"I am very much open to an alliance."

"Depends on the who and the when. Like she said there is only one winner and I am out to win the whole thing. I’ll work with anyone if the situation calls for it but I am not going to be suckered by anyone. My head is on a swivel. Like you said, I should theoretically have a target on my back."

  
  


*Aleister nods and shuffles his papers. Mistress Discipline is looking at the screen with concern at that last answer. DT just cluelessly waits for his next chance to speak.*

"There are a fair few in this rumble who have expressed goals that do not extend to winning. While Discipline, you have stated you would like to win the goal is more exposure and notoriety, others like Chant, Dylan, and Diamond have expressed motives of nothing more than violence. How do you handle wild cards like that?"

"Give them the violence that they request."

"They certainly do change the strategy as fighting someone like Caffrey you can count on survival being the main objective. But someone like Dylan could ruin your night if he hits you with that COMPLETELY ILLEGAL … metal hand with no regard for his own safety or continued exposure in the match."

"Another example of nepotism and a naughty child that needs to be punished."

"Let’s … let’s not bring up Jeffrey Viper … there’s nothing of value there…"

  
  


*DT visibly shudders remembering the dolphin encounter he witnessed at the last big event on the barge. Aleister quickly shuffles his papers looking to change the topic*

"Er yes … you both are known for being submission wrestlers first and foremost. While DT has an impressive martial arts background and Mistress Discipline has shown some impressive power, does this format change the psychology of the match for you?"

"It changes the end game but nothing else. To be fair, it changes for everyone involved. There’s no pins, no submissions, more danger to high flying antics, and the endurance required is STAGGERING. In 2006 I was in the rumble for HOURS only to be the last one eliminated. It was exhausting and soul crushing. Nobody’s strategy can be unchanged if winning is the goal."

"I disagree with that notion. I think there is a place for submissions. Perhaps not as a method of elimination in most circumstances, or at least until the end game. But they do a great job of wearing a person out. And an exhausted person with a severely damaged limb is easier to eliminate and harder to fall victim to."

"Actually you’re not far off the strategy. The other benefit is of course keeping the fight on the ground makes it difficult to be targeted or thrown out as well. It’s one place where my use of choking holds and Mistress’s use of chokes and contorting holds can actually be surprisingly effective."

  
  


*Mistress smiles and beams with pride*

"We would work well together!"

"That would be something the fans would pay to see in MCCW for sure! You two have never fought but you have a match lined up later in the Gold Rush, does this affect your ability to cooperate in the rumble?"

"Not in the slightest. I always have some match lined up. I can respect a guy like Justice who took my title and still cooperate with him here and still make him tap later. I can hate Yamaguchi just fine now even with no match lined up and no presence in the rumble! Er … that is to say I don’t look past my next challenge and I don’t hold a sporting event against people. It’s all for the fans."

"Recently you both have been getting some attention from the other promos in the rumble. Mistress you have been a hot topic of sorts. Cross Recoba really seems to want Zoran to settle down with you AND wear your leather outfit … and Tarrasque seems smitten with you. How do you react to this sudden popularity?"

"To be honest I was never a popular child in high school so this is an interesting experience. I mean sure, I was the debate club captain but that never really led to the type of masculine attention I am receiving now. I mentioned Tarrasque recently and he still seems unable to separate Chaos from myself and it is somewhat concerning to hear some of the things he has had to say. If Cross would like to BUY that leather outfit for Zoran he should contact me I can offer him a good deal. No judgement here."

"It’s a little concerning that Zoran is that in Cross’s head given the cabin fever he seems to be experiencing … could get messy. That Tarrasque is a hard one to peg. Dude is a brick shit house and seems to LOVE the messy type of violence but … he seems oddly … quaint. Peaceful. I almost feel sorry for him. I mean I’m still gonna dump the big lug over the ropes and let him sort out the whole Goth situation OUTSIDE the ring…"

I would not describe him using terms such as … quaint … or peaceful."

"Bring some shrimp you’ll be fine."

"*under her breath* No pudding though …"

"Meanwhile it seems Michael Storm has taken offense to your characterization of him Death Trap, and Rat Bastard feels you shamed him for a mental handicap while also calling your heart into question."

"I don’t give a flying monkey anus about what someone like Rat Bastard has to say. He wants to say he’s changed then prove it, until then he is the same maladjusted, contrarian, unhygienic, horrific ‘human’ being I have ever met. He could be a superstar but no. He is a waste of space and frankly if he thinks what I said is wrong he’s free to change so the facts stop fitting the situation. He is a revolting beast with more issues both internal and external than I could count on all my digits. You saw his match with Merric. I have nothing else for him, he disgusted me in 2004, he disgusts me now. The difference is I’m a wiser, better man now. As for Storm he is free to take offense but I stand by what I said. Maybe heart was the wrong word but his soul left him long ago. Why keep doing this if the money isn’t necessary, the accolades aren’t needed to cement your legacy, and you hate what you have to do? Look the old Michael Storm I had no issue with. I kind of liked the dude. Talent for days. This new Storm? I hate his outlook on life. And my reaffirmation earlier this week of my self and my goals means if I meet him in the ring, maybe we can work together … but I am no fool and he will not be choking me out. I will put him to the floor and show him the proper technique for putting someone to sleep and then safely deposit him outside with no injury and preventing him from hurting anyone else."

"Strong words. Recently there was also a video from Anthony Caffrey calling you out for your age and choice of fed. How …"

"I OBJECT to everything he said!"

"Oh. Mistress Discipline, what are your feelings on Caffrey and his chances in this match then?"

"There are several words that come to mind to describe him: Overrated, small, Underperforming, scrawny, egomaniac; but it can be difficult to condense these words into any particular feeling. In regards to his chances in the match, I really only feel sorry for him."

"Look Caffrey has a way of getting into your mind and under your skin. He makes you talk about him so he can talk about himself more. You wanna know why he is so hyped and rated so highly? Because all everyone hears is people talk about Caffrey and then someone saying how GREAT Emperor Caffrey is … that’s him you hear. He uses the trick of repetition to make you believe an idea even if it isn’t true, why he could be in the Trump cabinet! *DT looks at the screen as if waiting for someone to call him out for stealing that insult* If you know how to escape or avoid an ankle lock he is not the hardest guy to overcome. He has one strategy and when that fails he cheats. Now in this match that IS a problem but when you willingly make it so EVERYONE wants you gone it’s kind of hard to overcome THOSE odds and cheat your way to glory. And last I checked a) you can’t eliminate people with an ankle lock submission and b) I am the submission EXPERT, if anyone can escape that hold and make him look goofy it’s me. What else can he do?"

"I am somewhat surprised he has limited his repertoire to just that. It is not a particularly difficult move. I expected more from someone who is so well discussed. I look forward to removing him from the competition."

"We here at MCCW look forward to your performances and hope one of you MCCW stars bring home the X*Crown. But assuming you both DO get eliminated, who do you think is the biggest threat to win the match, maybe even a dark horse pick?"

"I have not really been paying much attention to people who are not myself and Death Trap. As this is my first rumble I am not confident I would be able to pick a winner "

"Look everyone assumes Caffrey, myself, Cross, or Zoran is winning. And frankly coming in last, with a hoard of despicable tricks up his sleeve, and basically unlimited resources with sway over some big names (SWAT) in that match … it’s hard to say anything other than Zoran. However don’t sleep on Bloodied Fox. The kid has talent and if he gets mad enough to really strike out on his own … he could upset us all while we try to take each other out. I still say I’m winning the damn thing."

"Do you have any additional questions?"

"No I think that’s a wrap, I’ll just take the closing from here on this interview and get it sent out to the network."

"Thanks as always for the help Aleister, I’ll be seeing you Wednesday for the Gold Rush and then next week with my title."

  
  


*DT logs off and the screen in his box goes black*

"Thank you for the opportunity this has presented. Please let me know if you have any additional questions."

  
  


*She logs off as well. Her screen goes blank*

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that wraps it up for me. I’ve been MCCW’s host and commentator Aleister Mayfield, and this has been our interview with the stars of MCCW representing us in the rumble. We look forward to the showing they will put up in the rumble and humbly hope they bring home the title. We want to thank Mongo for allowing this set up, and DT and MD for popping in with the hard hitting answers! Thank you all and good night!"

  
  


*The screen goes black and the feed fades on the final material from the MCCW stars leading into the rumble*


	17. 16. Mistress Discipline in Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Discipline (MD) reflects on how she did in the 2020 Rumble; 5th overall! Woot! This also cemented the working relationship between MD and DT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE 2020 RUMBLE occurred between the last chapter and this one. She was eventually eliminated after eliminating others and sustaining damage. 
> 
> Want to see what happened in the 2020 Rumble? Check out the XHF Network at
> 
> https://xhf09.proboards.com/thread/14388/xhf-network-presents-2020-rumble
> 
> Note: MD isn't in the ring until that later half of the match.

#  **16\. Mistress Discipline in Repose**

**The video chat opens to Mistress Discipline sitting in a chair with perfect posture. She is framed by two overstuffed bookshelves and her high collared blue shirt looks well pressed. She is not wearing glasses and her face looks a little swollen around … the whole thing really. But the color carefully matches her normal skin tone. Her hair is perfectly coiffed in an elaborate bun with a small section on either side curled to frame her face.**

**She gingerly rolls her shoulders back before speaking.**  “I would like to open this by thanking the Rumble Invitation Committee for extending their hand to me and allowing me to compete in this highly coveted event. It has been an amazing opportunity and I thoroughly enjoyed the experience.”

“You mean when Death Trap hugged you.” **Chaos interjects.**

**Mistress Discipline shows a smile that is stronger in her eyes than her cheeks – the swelling maybe affecting her ability to show emotions.**  “That was… Yes. That was.”  **Mistress Discipline pauses for a moment.**

**Chaos humms.** “Actually, now that I think on it, I think you attacked him in a hug.”

**Mistress Discipline nods.**  “Yes. We made a good team. I was glad the weight of the Rumble did not fall on just my shoulders.”

**Chaos giggles like a young girl before managing,**  “but the full weight of Death Trap did! Did you enjoying being crushed by your crush?”

**Mistress Discipline’s cheeks show a light blush but it is irregular – this may be due to the amount of makeup she wears to hide her battle earned bruises. She clears her throat.**  “He was every ounce of gentleman I thought he would be.”  **She sighs and gets a slightly glassy look in her eyes.**

**Chaos giggles again.**  “So, should I reach out to his people and see if the two of you can work together in the future?”

**Mistress Discipline nods once and looks to the right of her screen.** “That is a great idea. Please do." **She looks back to the center of the screen and her eyes seem clearer.**  “But back to my thank you speech. It was a great show from everyone and I was glad to be able to last as long as I did. This was my first Rumble and I was hesitant about joining for fear that I would be mistaken for a woman of loose moral fiber who only entered the ring to help defend another wrestler.”

**Chaos coughs,** “Roxy”  **she says before she coughs again.**

**Mistress Discipline lowers her chin to glare in a manner every good librarian knows and every naughty student knows is a warning.**  “Defending another was never my end goal. I was there to establish myself as a real competitor and be taken seriously as a wrestler. I believe others have taken my interest in Death Trap to an extent reserved for pre-pubescent girls.”

**Chaos interrupts with a long,**  “ummmm, I get what you’re saying. Your crush isn’t your goal, just a bonus. But, at the same time, it kinda is like a ‘pre-pubescent girl’...”

**Mistress Discipline lifts her chin. The single click of a mouse and a small tone is audible. The noise indicates someone has left the video call.**  “I joined the Rumble to be seen as a wrestler and for the most part this seems to be the case.”  **She clarifies. A small noise rings like a person re-entering the chat.**  “My ability to remain in the ring and make it to the final five shows that I have what it takes to be a wrestler and I should be taken seriously. Though I was surprised that Death Trap was eliminated in the manner he was.”

**Chaos giggles again.**  “I think we all know how you felt about his elimination. That was some slap!”

**Mistress Discipline makes a small huff.**  “Yes, I think I need to make an apology.”

**Chaos makes a rude noise in the back of her throat.** “Honestly it reminded me of this bitch I knew who used to run up and, just before crashing into others, would turn in a circle and slap her tail end in their face. She was an odd one but all poodles are; she’s dead now.”

“Bitch as in female dog.” **Mistress Discipline clarifies.**

“Well yea. That’s what their called. Just like a male donkey is a jackass and a male swan is a cob.” **Chaos sounds defensive.**

**Mistress Discipline’s left cheek twitches, like she is trying to suppress a smile.** “I sense that last comment was aimed somewhere.”

**Chaos blows a raspberry.** “From what I’ve heard, Swann was a little upset about your upset of him.”

**Mistress Discipline purses her lips.**  “His words were unkind.”

**Chaos growls.** “Wait, you know what he said?”

**Mistress Discipline squints at the camera.**  “No, but I can infer what he said from what others have said. I think his fragile ego was hurt when I removed him from the ring.”

**Chaos hums.**  “You did say they act like children. Though I know several children who know that both monkeys and apes, like chimpanzees, are non-human primates but they should not be called the same thing because they are not the same thing.”  **Chaos ends up yelling by the end of the sentence.**

“Everyone knows that.”  **Mistress Discipline says dismissively.**  “While I agree that many of the other wrestlers did and do act like children that was not a reason to act as I did. A wave of anger overcame me and I acted in an unladylike fashion.”

“For bitch slapping someone?” **Chaos asks.**

“No” **Mistress Discipline corrects.**  “For the kick below the belt. Admittedly, he went down very easy and I could have then thrown him out of the ring, if not for Zoran, but I would not have liked to win that way. Good job, Caffrey. You have earned a heart felt Congratulations. You clearly spent the time needed to win.”

“Caffrey can suck my dick!” **Chaos yells.**

**Mistress Discipline takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.**  “You are a woman; you do not have a dick.”

**The sound of sloshing liquid in a jar is audible as Chaos says,**  “Yea, I do! It just isn’t human.”

**Mistress Discipline shakes her head.**  “No. Just. Just, no.”

**The screen goes black as Mistress Discipline asks,** “Where, no when, no why. Why do you even have that thing?”

**Chaos sighs** “I won’t take your questions.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To promote for the Call to Arms, a network wide event, Chaos interviews MD.

#  **17\. Mistress Discipline Answers the Call**

* * *

_ Stars. Splendid, twinkling, watchful stars. The moon may attract the attention of the masses but the stars didn’t dim in their cycle. They were. They are. They will be. The stars were there every night; watching and shadowing the moon as it made its way through the night sky. They were always there, observing. They looked upon the moon as I looked upon him. Watching his movements. I was his living shadow as he moved through the night with a purpose. I watched him from the bow of the boat as he leaned over the middle of the port side and his latest project slipped beneath the waves. I watched him retake the helm and guide the boat back to the shore. I watched him as we moved on down the beach, the sound of the waves against the still warm sand a louder noise in the night than the distant sirens. _

_ He stopped and turned towards me. His face held no emotion as he raised his right hand to place it against my cheek. It soon traveled south. It reached the rounded curve of my shoulder before continuing further down; it burned a blazing trail of heat as he reached his goal and gently caressed my elbow. I fell into the depths of his eyes; their many shades of brown causing me to lose all sense of myself. I looked into the depths of his soul until his hand moved inward and startled an intake of breath from me. Apparently the inside of my elbow was ticklish. _

* * *

  
  


**The ring of a phone brings Mistress Discipline back from the world she had created within her own word document. She blinks at her computer screen. She blinks again before bringing her hand up to her glasses.**

**The phone continues to ring. Mistress Discipline looks at it before picking it up with one hand while adjusting her long sleeve blue blouse with the other. She clears her throat and presses a button on the phone.**  “Good morning.”

**An all too chipper voice responds with all the enthusiasm of a puppy.**  “Are you ready?”

**Mistress Discipline looks longingly back at her word document.**  “What should I be ready for?”

“It’s 9am.”  **The enthusiasm was starting to drain from Chaos’s voice.**

**Mistress Discipline looks at the edge of the screen.**  “Yes, it is.”

**Chaos responds with a little bit of anger.**  “Don’t you remember. You agreed.”

**Puzzled look briefly shows on Mistress Discipline’s face.**  “I am sorry, I was lost in my latest writing baby.”

**Chaos starts wailing like a kicked puppy.**  “You have forgotten me! How could you?!”

**Mistress Discipline jerks the phone away from her ear and turns down volume**

**Chaos whispers something and Mistress Discipline switches to speaker phone and cautiously turns volume back up to hear tail end of,**  “-oboe faced bassoon.”

**Mistress Discipline nods and places the phone on the desk in front of her.** “Strong words.”

“Deserves ‘em.”  **Chaos sniffs in indignation**  “We agreed that we were going to take a break from the craziness caused by the rumble. THEN you signed up to tag team with Death Trap.  _ Fine _ . That should have been the extent of your out of MCCW involvement. But no o o o o! You  **HAD** to go and join the team for ‘call to arms’. So,  _ fine _ . I’m your manager. I came up with a new training routine to strengthen your weaknesses exposed during the rumble. Once again I’m losing my friend to her ridiculous training. And that is  _ fine _ . I’ll arrange  **ANOTHER** interview for you. You said ‘no. I do not want to talk to your cousin.’ I said  _ fine _ , I’ll do it and you agreed to today. At 9 in the morning. It is 9 in the morning. We planned to add it to the club’s website. Don’t you remember?”

“Ah. Yes. Now I do. I  _ am _ sorry Chaos. I lost track of time and space working on this fan fiction.  _ Dexter’s Daughter _ is going to be great! A love story to make Jane Austen jealous.” **A small sigh escapes Mistress Discipline as a look of longing crosses her face.**

**Chaos makes a rude noise.**  “Another  _ Dexter  _ book series lemon fanfiction? Don’t all of your stories for that OTP have a body count?”

** Mistress Discipline shakes out of her thoughts and returns in her level business voice.**  “Of course they do. I have to raise the pressure on the protagonist. But that will not stop the couple from taking moonlit walks along the beach and enjoying the soothing sound of the waves.”

“and sand getting  _ everywhere _ .”  **Chaos interrupts**  “Seriously.  _ Fun  _ fun on the beach is a terrible idea.”

** Mistress Discipline continues in the same level of voice.**  “I did not say they were there to harden their interpersonal relations and find their endorphin filled release. My story is romance not porn.”

**Chaos giggles in a way that only she and twelve year old girls can.** “Are they, by chance, taking that romantic stroll away from a dead body? A dead body that wasn’t dead before they got there?”

** Mistress Discipline clears her throat.**  “We agreed to do this interview. We should do this interview.” **She clicks her mouse to minimize the word document revealing a computer desktop background featuring a topless Death Trap smiling.**

**Chaos takes a turn to clear her throat.** “Good morning!! This is Dr. Charlotte Webber, DVM-“

**Unladylike noise in the back of Mistress Discipline’s throat before she interrupts her friend.**  “Chaos! We agreed you would NOT use your real name.”

**Chaos continues without acknowledging Mistress Discipline.**  “-also known as Chaos, here with the latest information on your second favorite wrestler in MCCW, Mistress Discipline. I’m here with my Mistress to ask her some fan selected and Mongo approved questions.”

“Wait.” ** Mistress Discipline interrupts Chaos again.** “How are these questions Mongo approved?”

“Umm…” **The sound of Chaos shuffling papers comes across the phone line.** “They were on the talent development portion of the XHF network website. I figure if they were on the website Mongo controls, then he must have seen them. If they haven’t been taken down, then he must approve of them. Right? It’s not like he would read something and then forget about it.”

** Mistress Discipline considers that for a moment.**  “I agree that we can use these questions and continue this interview but we should edit out that part of your intro. Let us not attribute words to someone who we cannot confirm did not say them.”

**There is a pause of silence before Chaos continues in a less confident voice.**  “Was that a double negative and thus a positive or a triple negative and therefore a negative?”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.**  “Chaos. Let us continue this interview.”

“Right!”  **Chaos regains her confidence.**  ”Following the previous interview by my cousin, I’ve decided, as Mistress Discipline’s manager, to ask the questions myself and give them to her fans straight; that’s right, they won’t be highly edited to align with my own personal agenda while also furthering my professional goals, perhaps because I’m a veterinarian... Let’s get right to it”

**Chaos fakes clearing her throat and ends up coughing four times before breathing out,**  “Number one,” ** then erupting in more coughs. Once she is able to ask the question, she gets out,**  “What are your bad habits?” **The other end of the phone is pulled away from the source of the coughing as it continues for a few seconds.**

** Mistress Discipline looks at the phone sitting on her desk before asking,**  “Are you alright, Chaos?”

**After a few more seconds of coughing, Chaos manages to croak out a,** _ “Fine.” _

** Mistress Discipline returns to looking at her computer background.**  “Do not die while I answer your question. I do not engage in common vices, like overly indulging in alcoholic beverages or smoking…stuff. It is true; however, some find my attention to detail, my desire to keep things organized, and my self-discipline to be distressing.”

**Chaos giggles.** “That’s one way to put it. Though some may say it’s how you manifest your obsession for your teammate, Death Trap. How’s that new tag team coming along?”

** Mistress Discipline smiles.**  “Oh, very well. We are working long nights together to discuss strategies and ensure we have moves that complement each other. Once, as we were sitting on a couch together and studying on our respective laptops, he even fell asleep on my shoulder. I got to watch him as he slept.”

**Chaos snorts.**  “You watch him sleeping several times a week through the feed from outside his window. How was this any different?”

** Mistress Discipline sighs.**  “I was sitting right next to him. His head was on my shoulder. Later, I propped him up so I could fall asleep on his shoulder. When I woke up, he had placed the blanket on me. It was magical.”

**Chaos coughs again but it sounds suspiciously like a laugh.** “That does sound promising. And tell us, how do you think your developing relationship with your tag team member will assist your larger MCCW team in the upcoming Call to Arms?”

** Mistress Discipline nods.**  “Call to Arms was originally on my social calendar as an event for us to attend and cheer on Death Trap. Then he asked me to join the MCCW team. Of course I said yes. How could I say no to Death Trap? He said he liked the way I moved in the ring and I said ‘I like the way you move in the ring’. I thought hard about mentioning how I liked the way he moved out of the ring but I did not want to draw attention to the hacked feed from his dashboard camera. You know that video of him dancing in his seat at the red light went almost viral and less than half the views were from me.” ** Mistress Discipline leans back and sighs.**

**Chaos shuffles papers over the line.**  “And getting back on task. How do you feel about the other teams in Call to Arms?”

** Mistress Discipline regains her upright seated posture and her composure.** “I am very interested to see how the all ladies group does. Had I not accepted Death Trap’s invitation, I would likely have joined them. They do not seem to have worked together previously and are not even in the same fed. Though there seems to be several mixed federation groups. Such as the ones the MCCW team will be going against first. Call to Arms will be a very interesting event to watch in addition to participating in.”

**Chaos pauses a moment before continuing.**  “and that totally doesn’t lead into our next question. Question two,”

** Mistress Discipline interrupts her friend.**  “Two? Chaos you have asked me several more questions than two.”

“Totally. I have asked you  _ way _ more questions but those were  _ follow up _ questions and they don’t count in the numbering scheme.”  **Chaos responds before continuing.**  “Question two, are you religious at all? You know, I can provide some background on this one first. Now, I don’t know how much y’all know about North Carolina however it is part of what is commonly referred to as ‘the bible belt’ portion of these United States.”

**Mistress Discipline nods in agreement.** “Yes, that is correct. While most people in the community will not go out of their way to act against families that practice another religion and many embrace what they view as religious diversity, for the most part, we believe in Jesus here. It is less about if you are Christian and more about what type of Christian you are and frankly it can get dirty. Of course there is a big divide between the Methodist and Baptists, but it is also about which church of a given denomination you go to. That is why it is considered one of the topics we just do  **not** discuss, unless you already know the results of the discussion. In that case, one would either want to confirm one’s own views or, in some places, start a fight. Thankfully, the genteel society in North Carolina is a little more catty about differing opinions. People will pray for you in a vague way and bless your soul if they think you have made a poor life choice. Personally, I remain in good standing with my community.”

**Chaos hums before continuing.** “Pretty sure that’s ‘cause your mama is keeping your new occupation a secret.”

** Mistress Discipline responds with mild indignation.** “I attend church on Sundays.”

**Chaos giggles.**  “But do you actually listen to what is said?”

** Mistress Discipline repeats with a little less conviction.**  “I attend church on Sundays.”

**Chaos giggles again.** “Right. I’ll continue. Question Three, what is your sense of humor like? Wait, no. I’ll correct this one: do you have a sense of humor?”

** Mistress Discipline regains her mild indignation.**  “Of course I have a sense of humor. It may differ from your odd one, but-“

“Hey!”  **Chaos interrupts.**  “My jokes are funny! What do you get when you cross a cow and an octopus?”

**Mistress Discipline shakes her head in a small repeating motion.**  “That one is not as funny as you think. Let us continue.”

**Chaos exhales and mutters before continuing on loud enough for us to hear.** “Question four -”

** Mistress Discipline raises her right hand with just one finger pointing out.** “A moment.”

**Chaos interrupts her interrupter.** “Ya’know interruptions are way less fun when I’m the one being interrupted.”

**Only to be interrupted again by Mistress Discipline.** “I can prove I have a sense of humor. I laughed when I learned who I would be facing in Call to Arms. For starters, why are they called Team AWF when they are not all from AWF? All the MCCW members are at least from the fed we took the name from. The Amazons are from multiple feds and they did not pick their name from a fed because they are from multiple feds. This team, AWF, is a joke. While I have only competed against some members of team AWF, and only once, I did place fifth in the Rumble. The top five. Me. Regarding the whole MCCW team in the rumble, two members managed to remain in the ring past the elimination of all the members of this team called ‘Team AWF’, specifically I mean Cross, Bloodied Fox and Kentucky Tarzan.”

**Chaos growled.**  “Oh Tarzan. I have some questions for you, sir. Do you know the legal ramifications of giving alcohol to a non-human primate? I don’t think you do! I don’t care that when you are that drunk, Chimpo seems to talk! It just isn’t done. I fully intend to report you just as soon as I figure out what species Chimpo is. Honestly, I thought Chimpo was a chimp but most people wouldn’t be able to stand upright with a full grown chimp on their shoulder. I know they weigh over 80 pounds.”

** Mistress Discipline places the edge of her left palm against her forehead before continuing.**  “Somehow I doubt the man gives a rodent’s rectum if you call the feds to arrest his butt. He might even like prison because then he would not have to pay for room and board. He would probably end up cleaner too.”

**Chaos makes an agreeing hum.**  “Most primates do fling feces. That’s why they make such terrible pets. Something I continue to remind my mother when she calls me to ask why I’m not married with children yet.”

** Mistress Discipline chuckled.**  “The rest of that team certainly seem like children.”

**Chaos blew out a huff before continuing in a chipper voice.** “Question four: what are your mental handicaps, wait no. We’ll skip that one as it isn’t applicable. Who wrote this? Right. When was the last time you cried? That one is easy, when did we last watch  _ Up _ ?”

** Mistress Discipline nods.**  “That would be when. Anyone who does not cry in the first 15 minutes of the movie is either heartless or really dim witted. I imagine many in Call to Arms think they are in the first category but are actually in the second.”

**Chaos giggles.** “Like members in Team F-Mongo? Somehow I don’t see all of those guys actually getting the chance to have relations with Mongo. But I suppose everyone has a dream bedmate. Ohh, this leads perfectly into the next question. Question five: what is your obsession?”

**Mistress Discipline looks confused.** “I… I do not have an obsession.”

“Really?”  **Chaos asks.**  “You can’t think of a single, testosterone producing, exhibitionist thing you’re obsessed about?”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.**  “I do not think you are trying to hint that I am obsessed with Death Trap. He is not an exhibitionist. That would imply he knows where the cameras are.”

**Chaos releases emotion in the form a yodel.**  “You’re the leader of a fan club”

“I prefer to think of it as a hobby enthusiast’s discussion gathering.”  ** Mistress Discipline retorts.**

**Chaos audibly releases a breath.**  “Sure. You’re the leader of a hobby enthusiast’s discussion gathering centered on your teammate, Death Trap.”

**Mistress Discipline responds in a serious tone.**  “That is correct.”

“Specifically, the group is interested in his tum tum.”  **Chaos continues.**

“Yes, though I believe the preferred term is abs.” **Mistress Discipline clarifies.**

“And you don’t think you have an obsession?”  **Chaos asks.**

**Mistress Discipline shakes her head.**  “No. I have a hobby I am enthusiastic about. Some people like trains. Some people like Death Trap.”

**Chaos forces a laugh.** “Let’s ignore the fact that most people who like trains don’t like ‘em how you like Death Trap for a moment. Have you been able to touch his tum tum?”

“Abs, Chaos, Abs. Yes, I have felt the many hard ridges on the plane of Death Trap’s Abs. It was a magical occurrence that I realize not everyone is able to experience.”  ** Mistress Discipline similes.**

**Chaos giggles.** “So does that mean you intend to trip him in your upcoming MCCW match against him?”

** Mistress Discipline looks confused.**  “Why would I trip him?”

**Chaos giggles in a sweet young girl way.**  “You trip him. He falls on top of you, pressing all his hard plains against your body. Now you are pinned to the floor beneath the Death Trap.”

** Mistress Discipline interrupts.** “If I am pinned to the floor under my opponent, then I am losing Chaos. The point is to win.”

**Chaos giggles.**  “Oh but Mistress, are you losing if you are  _ under  _ Death Trap? He would go to get up and you could kick his ankle so he falls right back on top of you. Over and  _ over _ . I don’t think you would say it’s losing.”

** Mistress Discipline clears her throat.**  “Chaos, I do not think you fully understand how wrestling works and, frankly, Death Trap is not a small man. You have seen the videos. You know exactly what I mean. Muscle is denser than fat. He might physically squish me. Why would I want that?”

**Chaos hums.** “Why indeed?! Moving on. What are your hobbies? Well I think we’ve already addressed that one. So we’ll skip it. Educational background, oh boy. If you went to college,  _ if,  _ **_if_ ** , it isn’t an  **_if_ ** ! Why do they think she’s called  _ Mistress _ ? But sure, please explain what did you graduate in.”

** Mistress Discipline propped her elbow on her arm rest and her head in her hand.**  “Yes. I have a Masters in Library Science from UNC however I will always be loyal to be undergrad  _ alma mater _ North Carolina State University. Go wolf pack. Yes, Chaos is correct. I have earned the title  _ Mistress _ the same way she has earned the title doctor. If you call someone with a doctorate degree a doctor, what do you call someone with a masters degree? And the female version of that term is mistress. Thus, I am Mistress Discipline. I thought this was obvious but apparently not.”

**Chaos hums in agreement.** “I think you need to remember who it is we are talking about. You’re going up against someone called  _ Bloodied _ Fox; it’s not Sly Fox, Cunning Fox, or even Mildly Intelligent Fox. The emphasis is clearly on brawn and not brain.”

** Mistress Discipline nods in agreement.**  “Every time I have prepared for this match by watching their previous fights, I am reminded of this fact. They do not seem to use their minds at the same time they use their muscles. Honestly, it is one of the things I like most about Death Trap. He is so much smarter than the rest of them.”

“Way to set the bar low.”  **Chaos adds.**

“I am serious.” ** Mistress Discipline insists.**  “The MCCW team is able to think on their feet in a way that our opponents just are not. The other wrestlers seem to think that MCCW is less than their feds and yet the quality we are able to field on short notice is much higher than what they were able to clump together. We are not some two dimensional computer generated character reduced to fighting like a NPC. I am not motivated only by my desire to wrestle alongside Death Trap; I do not just want to know what he keeps in his pants.”

**Chaos interrupts.**  “A SNAKE!! So close to his planes!”

** Mistress Discipline continues without acknowledging the interruption.**  “I thought the XHF, as a network, would realize this and yet here we are: having our work diminished and dismissed. I know others on the team are angry but I am also disappointed; disappointed in their commitment to small mindedness. I am disappointed in their repeated disregard for the efforts put forward by others to the extent that they dismiss another wrestler without even looking at them. This strategy has proven to be each of their downfalls in the past. I tossed Swann out of the ring quicker than you can say ‘pantsed him’ and I am not the least bit sorry; I will gladly do it again.”

“Wait!”  **Chaos shouts.**  “Are we pantsing Swann? ‘Cause I am always here for you. You’re my sister from another mister and I have a shovel too, if I can tempt you further.”

** Mistress Discipline sighs.**  “No, Chaos. We will not be interfering in the Amazon’s match. Though if you wanted to watch it and wait for him to be thrown out, I have no objections.”

**Chaos giggles.** “Can I bring my air horn to watch the match? It will allow me to better see what’s going on when he the thrown out of the ring.”

**Mistress Discipline cocks her head to one side.**  “How will a loud noise help you better visualize what is going on?”

**Chaos giggles.** “Obviously, I’ll get as close as I can to his sorry dairy-air and then press the button while aiming for his ears.”

** Mistress Discipline bites her bottom lip.**  “I have no knowledge of this plan. Let us continue.”

**Chaos sequels like a three year old given a bowl of their favorite ice cream. Then she takes a deep breath and continues in an odd monotone voice.**  “Question number ‘I have stopped counting,’ what do you do on a Friday night?”

“Ah.” ** Mistress Discipline nods.**  “Yes.”  **She scratches her head. She stops so as not to look befuddled.**  “Well.” ** Mistress Discipline looks befuddled.**  “For Example… Last Friday night I decided to go clubbing. At the club. The one with dancers. And … drink copious amounts of alcohol before … having mindless sex … with many partners. Some of whom were not male. I was really… Living it up?”

**Chaos snorts.** “My dear Mistress Prude, there is a reason why your mom didn’t believe your April fool’s joke when you were pretending to be pregnant. What did you  _ really _ do last Friday night?”

** Mistress Discipline scrunches her nose.**  “I am still not sure why she did not believe me; I had a positive urine test in my hand. But you are correct. I did not go out last Friday night. I spent the morning on the phone with the lawyer regarding the stalker who fell down the mountain a few times last month; total accident, each time he fell down the mountain. He is apparently no longer honoring our agreement. Then I completed the workout routine you have developed to prepare me for Call to Arms. I had lunch with Papa. Watched videos of the competition to look for their tells. Half the time they scream their moves – again, disappointing. I did another round of physical activity before family dinner promptly at 7. Then I took some ‘me’ time to read some… books.”

“Books?”  **Chaos asks.**

“They had chapters. Books have chapters.”  ** Mistress Discipline responds.**

“It was Fan Fiction again, wasn’t it.”  **Chaos accuses.***

** Mistress Discipline raises her chin.**  “What does it matter? I read at night and then watched highlights from my favorite hobby video.”

**Chaos giggles.** “Would that be Death Trap dancing in his car, Death Trap stepping out of the shower, or Death Trap experiencing personal growth?”

** Mistress Discipline places her left hand on her right collar bone and inhales in offense.** “Chaos!”  **she admonishes.** “Are you implying that I have a video that I watch routinely, of Death Trap in a private personal moment?”

**Chaos giggles again.**  “You don’t have a video of yourself playing whack a mole with him. So yeah.”

** Mistress Discipline moves the hand from her collar bone to her chin.** “Now there is an idea. We could go to an arcade as a date. I know some of those places serve dinner too. It would be a low key date.”

**Chaos snorts.** “For a second I thought you understood the reference. Let’s move on before I’m too tempted to explain. Last question. Do you believe in happy endings?”

** Mistress Discipline drops the hand from her chin, taking a moment to think.**  “Life, as I know it, does not have a true beginning or an end. Some may say our beginning is our birth and our end is our death but I do not believe that. My birth would have come in the middle of my parents’ story and near the end of my grandparents’ story, were that true, but the story of life started well before my birth and continues well after my grandparents’ deaths. While death can be happy, it often is not.

That is why so many writers select to end their stories before death, at a ‘happy’ point. Most select a point in their character’s lives when they have completed their goals. For most readers, there is a sense of fulfillment in having the story resolve on what is perceived as a happy note. I certainly prefer to select stories I know will allow me to feel that feeling of success. The realities of life rarely live up to our stories. But I would like to believe they do happen. I write what I want to read. That is why I always include a happy ending in my fan fiction.”

**Chaos giggles.** “And I’ll warn the listeners now; if you go looking at some of her fan fiction you will see  _ happy endings _ at the happy ending of her stories. ”

  
  


** Mistress Discipline hums.** “It is true that my stories are aimed at heterosexual females-“

“Because of the sex?” **Chaos asks.**

“Because they have a strong female lead and a male romantic partner.” ** Mistress Discipline responds.**

**Chaps snorts.** “And also the sex from her point of view. But to change topics so you don’t try to logic out of it, I think that’s a wrap. We should have enough audio to pull together a nice podcast for the hobby enthusiast’s discussion website. And anywho, I’ve got a meeting with Mongo I need to start prepping for.”

**The sound of liquid, and something more solid, sloshing around in a jar is audible.**

“Chaos. Why did you have  _ that  _ jar out when we were talking just now?”  ** Mistress Discipline asks.**

**Chaos hums for a moment.** “I didn’t. It was on my bookshelf like normal. Listen I really need to finish packing for that meeting though so.”

** Mistress Discipline purses her lips.** “What is in the jar you are bringing to Mongo’s Office, Chaos? Please tell me it is not a penis.”

“umm… it is not a penis? Look, you read that email; you know what has to be done. He needs to learn to take me seriously as your manager and, frankly, I’m hoping this encounter will help the network take you seriously as a wrestler.”  **Chaos’s voice is filled with indignation.**

** Mistress Discipline slowly rotates her head in consideration.**  “It is true that while some wrestlers noticed me as a wrestler in the rumble, a number of them still see me as a floozy, a hang-on, or a temptress. Honestly, I like temptress better than a female dog but some of these foreign plebeians have a very limited vocabulary for their opposite sex. It’s either their mother or a whore, sometimes both.”

**Chaos coughs** “Zorn.” **She coughs again.**

** Mistress Discipline sighs.** “As my manager, I really feel you should know that one’s name but I also do not give a donkey’s flatulence about him. I only hope his father paid his mother well for her time.”

**Chaos sniffs in indignation.** “Given what an uptight, poor swimmer, ridged, artless, neurotic, erratic, sheep-biting – Oh did you hear they now think syphilis wasn’t caused by sexual relations with sheep?”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.** “One. Yes, I believe there are three hypotheses, last I checked. Two, I thought we were insulting-”

“-Right, yes. Sorry. If syphilis  _ was _ caused by sexual relations with sheep. I am sure those idiots who confuse a prude like you with an overly sexually active woman would be forming a line to be the first to contract it. They look like the type who enjoy bestiality. Hell, I bet they would want to get to know a dragon in a biblical sense.” **Chaos giggles.**

** Mistress Discipline corrects her posture and continues in a formal tone.** “Moving back to business, please edit the audio and send it to me. I will send you my suggestions for improvement or upload it onto the website.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  **Chaos agrees.** “Though from the sounds of it you’ve already given up on enjoying life. You need to relax more and find the humor in life.”

** Mistress Discipline shakes her head.**  “We have work to do Chaos. Are there any questions?”

“Yes! Why did the blond have a bruised belly button?” **Chaos asks.**

** Mistress Discipline takes a deep breath in and blows it out.**  “Why did the blond have a bruised belly button?”

“Because her boyfriend was blond too.”  **Chaos giggles.**

** Mistress Discipline forces a very obviously fake laugh before resuming her normal tone.**  “Are there any  _ additional _ questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to find out how MD's team did in call to arms? It's posted here https://xhf09.proboards.com/thread/14854/xhf-network-presents-call-arms


	19. Mistress Discipline Runs Wild! (All That Glitters 2020 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Discipline and her manager jog around a lake to prepare for the next network event, all that glitters. Death Trap meets them from the other direction.

At this point, they’re panting. Chaos groans, not used to a workout like this, but she continues to push and keep pace. Mistress Discipline insists on the same fast pace with a loud exhale because she knows they’re close; Chaos whimpers in an attempt not to get left behind. They both know the finish line is near. They push themselves to go faster and sprint to the end.  
Chaos throws herself onto the grass next to the five mile marker on the park’s 'around the lake' trail and makes loud groans on the exhales while rolling around on the ground. She rips off her pink mask to take in more air.   
  
Mistress Discipline stands on the path beside her checking her heart rate monitor and their time. “We are still in a pandemic, Chaos. The number of cases is increasing; please keep your mask on.”  
  
Chaos sits up and attempts to talk on her exhales while gesturing wildly.“The. No. Here.”  
  
Mistress Discipline shakes her head. “I do not care if there is no one here right now. There are principles and rules we must follow at this time. If you are finding it difficult to breathe right now, it will only be worse if you catch it. You should only remove your face covering if you are eating or drinking.”  
  
Chaos makes an aggravated noise and reaches for her water pack. It’s empty. She groans again and looks up at Mistress Discipline still trying to catch her breath. “So THIRSTY.”  
  
Mistress Discipline looks down at her friends and manager. “You drank all your water already? Why did you not pace yourself? This is bound to cause you to develop a stitch in your side.”   
  
Chaos makes a sad puppy noise while kneeling in front of her friend. “Mistress, I’m so thirsty. Can I have a little of what you have? Your water backpack is sooo much bigger than mine. Can you pass your hose my way?”  
  
Mistress Discipline purses her lips before responding. “Germs. I do not want your mouth all over my nozzle when you suck water out.”  
  
Chaos reaches up for Mistress Discipline. “Just the tip?”  
  
Mistress Discipline crosses her arms. “No.”  
  


Chaos drops her arm. “What if I don’t actually put your hose in my mouth. I can pour it in.”

Mistress Discipline looks down at her friend for a moment before taking her backpack off and reaching for the hose. “Open your mouth and I will hold the hose.”  
  
Chaos, still on her knees, closes her eyes and opens her mouth as Mistress Discipline pours the water. Unfortunately, Mistress Discipline’s desire not to have the tip touch Chaos means the hose is further away from chaos’s face. Water splashes all over Chaos from the tip of her head to her navel. Water does get in Chaos’s mouth but also in her eyes and down her front.   
  
Chaos wipes her eyes as water drips down her face and looks up at Mistress Discipline. “Thanks. I will be sure to repay the favor.”   
  
Mistress Discipline nods. “You are welcome. Now, we have All That Glitters to prepare for.”  
  
Chaos scoffs as she stands and dusts off the back of her running shorts. “Prepare? You’re going up against the egotistical, vain and vapid illegitimate child who honestly thinks his girlfriend’s porno-bad moans are expressions of pleasure. His intelligence is so low he makes Death Trap look like a candidate for Mensa.”  
  
Mistress Discipline considers this. “I agree with your assessment of Timeless but we should not underestimate his physical fitness less the dog surprises us. Or discount that Roxy is a dirty cheat who will try to involve herself in what should be a one-on-one match. While I am confident in my abilities against Timeless, I do not wish to fight both him and Roxy at the same time.”  
  
Chaos dusts off her hands as she crosses the jogging path to look at the steep slope of the red mud beach that borders the lake. A flat topped boulder, about twelve feet in diameter, that sits in the middle of the space and is roughly ten feet (~3m) off the water but only 2 feet (~.5m) taller than the jogging path. Chaos lets out an Ooh before walking over to it.   
  
Chaos climbs on top of the boulder. “Poor Roxy, she is in love with an idea more than a man. The only reason someone would pick the clothes she does to be seen in public is someone is crying out for love and attention she clearly isn’t getting. I mean under boob, really?”  
  
Mistress Discipline picks up her eater backpack and walks closer. “I thought you wanted to punch Roxy in the face. Repeatedly. Now you feel sorry for her?”  
  
Chaos looks out at the water with her hands on her hips before gesturing to Mistress Discipline to join her on the boulder. “I do want to punch her in the face but that doesn't mean I don't pity her and the lengths she puts herself to in order to attract the attention of a man who doesn’t see her as a person.”  
  
Mistress Discipline hands her bag to Chaos and carefully steps up onto the boulder. “That is one thing I really like about my tag team partner. He sees me as a person and respects me as a person. Even though we are not romantically involved, I feel that we have a better relationship than Timeless and Roxy. He does not begrudge that I lasted longer in the Rumble or the MCCW team match after; he supports my decision to compete in All That Glitters and we already signed Top of the Class up for the End of Days. We have a future; meanwhile Timeless has been kicked out of his fed.”  
  
Chaos takes out Mistress Discipline’s cell phone from a pocket in the bag before she eyes the distance to the water. “Yea, that was crazy! Though not as crazy as you joining a SWAT show in a collapsing building. What were you thinking?”  
  
Mistress Discipline watches Chaos watch the water. “What are you thinking? You will not be able to push me into the lake. I am bigger in every way and noticeably better at grappling.”  
  
Chaos giggles. “Don’t you fancy a swim? I know I can’t push you in.”  
  
Mistress Discipline shakes her head. “Death Trap will be joining us soon. It is bad enough that I am glistening from our run.”  
  
Chaos shows off the lake like it’s a prize on the _Wheel of Fortune_. “But the lake will wash off all that sweat. Speaking of: you don’t have any electronics on you. I would hate for them to get wet and ruined. You know, from the sweat.”  
  
Mistress Discipline shakes her head. “I only brought my cell phone and that is in your hand. I reiterate: you cannot push me into the lake.”  
  
Chaos takes a few steps back before she throws herself, and Mistress Descipline’s phone, towards the edge of the rock, clearly aiming for the lake.   
  
Mistress Discipline intercepts Chaos and redirects her back towards the path; unfortunately, the force of her own momentum causes her to continue into the lake. Mistress Discipline has time to shout “Excrement” before she splashes into the lake and it swallows her whole.  
  
Chaos calmly makes her way to the edge of the rock, now cautious of where the lake starts and looks into its depths. A twig behind her snaps and she turns to see a man in an all black tracksuit joining her on the rock. She makes a small pip before noticing his face is covered by bandages except for his eyes. She realizes who he is with an “Ohh” and waving him closer.  
  
Mistress Discipline surfaces eight feet (~2.4m) from the rock and closer to the beach portion of the shore. As she slowly stands in the now waist high water, her hair is plastered against her head in all directions and her long sleeve blouse suffers the same fate but lower down. She has a glare only for her manager as she lifts her now sopping wet mask up off her face and ringes it out in front of her.  
  
Mistress Discipline Plucks the bottom hem of her shirt up and away from her body to straighten it and makes an air bubble that migrates to the top of her blouse as she lets the hem go.  
  
Mistress Discipline pulls out a few hair pins before closing her eyes and shaking her head vigorously. Her wet hair whips back and forth slapping into her face before she bends back to dip it into the lake. The hair now going in the same direction and more orderly, she rolls back up as she reaches behind her to ring some of the new water out.  
  
Continuing to glare only at Chaos, she enunciates each word clearly. “Chaos. I. Am. Very. Wet. Right. Now.”   
  
Chaos nods “Yes, Death Trap is here.” she gestures to the man beside her.   
While only his eyes are visible between the bandages on his face, they scream shock and surprise.  
  
Mistress Discipline drops her hair and clutches her mask to her body, just below her heart. The force of this causes the excess air to push up and out of her shirt through loud little bubbles across her chest. Death Trap seems to be watching the bubbles. Mistress Discipline bites her bottom lip before saying “I believe you have questions.”


	20. Mistress Discipline in Glitter (All That Glitters 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Discipline does a photo shoot where her manager, chaos, takes the photos. Death Trap interrupts.

Mistress Discipline’s eyes are a beautiful light brown and the unusual amount glitter on her eyelids ecos that with gold. Her gorgeous globes glare at her manager. She looks cool. “Chaos, I am uncomfortable.”

The room around them sparkles and glitters in a way reminiscent of the early 2000s. Glittering golden strands of tinsel hang artfully beside Mistress Discipline. She bats them away from her face.   
  
Chaos blows on her coffee mug before responding. “Why are you unhappy now? I went light on the make up and I even let you pick out what you wanted to wear for the calendar shoot.”  
  
Mistress Discipline reaches up to her golden glitter enhanced hair before stopping herself. “That outfit you picked out for me makes me look like… a professional woman.”  
  
Chaos nods. “Yes, for sure. You are professionally going to smack Timeless’s butt. Punish his body! He is naughty and knows he deserves what you give him! Spank him!”  
  
Mistress Discipline shakes her head. “That is not where I want this to go.”  
  
Chaos takes a sip of her coffee. “Choke him out?”  
  
Mistress Discipline sighs. “and that seems somehow worse. Please put down your fancy coffee and let us get this calendar shoot over with. I am still unsure how you managed to talk me into this. We did one for Death Trap because he had two belts and his fans demanded it; it has sold over a hundred copies in the last week.”  
  
Chaos appears to savor the first sip of her coffee before responding. “Kiss my hazelnuts. This coffee is good and your calendar will corner the part of our fan base who aren’t interested in staring at a close up of Death Traps abs for a whole month. Yes, I know, it’s a shock that more people aren’t into it but we need to be inclusive towards those who don’t want to see what a man keeps up his kilt.”  
  
Mistress Discipline folds her arms across her chest. “If you are suggesting that I dress in an equally revealing manner to gain favor with the base instinct of the fan base, I will have you know right now that I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request.”  
  
Chaos sets her coffee down and the sound is accented by her outfit. “Sex sells and we are competing with someone who knows it. Someone who takes advantage of those who can’t control which head their audience thinks with. Someone who clearly uses photoshop and physical enhancements to portray a fake version of their own perfection.”  
  
Mistress Discipline sighs. “This is about Roxy again. I am fighting Timeless, not his manager. Honestly, I am concerned about her health given how she is constantly described as not cool. Apparently, her over padded bra contains a heating element.”  
  
Chaos puts a hand to her hip and the movement highlights her outfit. “In all honesty, they look like what cosplayers wear to conventions so they don’t have to show skin or if they just aren't as stacked as the character they are trying to portray. I think she’s better off stuffing with ice packs given Timeless seems entirely too comfortable giving her heat stroke. If she’s hot, maybe move into an air conditioned room?”  
  
Mistress Discipline nods to her manager. “I think you have the opposite problem. You look cold. Would you like to wear a sweater?”  
  
Chaos hops around in a circle, each jump causing her outfit to make sounds. “Don’t I look great?”  
  
Mistress Discipline looks at the ceiling. “You are beautiful and would look great in a sweater too.”  
  
Chaos stops. “You don’t like the outfit?”  
  
Mistress Discipline looks back at her manager. “You picked that out for me and then put it on yourself. I think you are...padded in different ways that are… overemphasized in that outfit. Honestly, I feel like your… eyes are highlighted just a little too much.”  
  
Chaos picks up her sunglasses and camera. She puts on her sunglasses as she steps closer, her outfit continues to make cute little sounds with each step. “Well you glitter and sparkle like the star you are! Work for the camera!”  
  
Mistress Discipline strikes a power pose and raises her chin. Her years as a debutante showing she knows exactly how to pose for a classy and beautiful photo. “All That Glitters is meant to highlight the refined elegance of the XHF Network’s stars and Timeless thinks he can bring his stripper glittered tiny glutes into the ring. His lowbrow lack of style, for himself and girlfriend, are not improving the event.”  
  
Chaos giggles. “I agree! And if Roxy insists on wearing tacky underboob showing outfits, maybe Timeless can take her to some time where that isn’t an abomination against fashion.”   
  
  
Mistress Discipline finds a new position of poise and decorum that the camera loves. “Well, during the course of my Masters Degree, I reviewed a fair amount of literature and research articles. I am unable to recall a single point in time that would be the case. As someone who has a doctorate, can you say?”  
  
Chaos snorts. “Nope, but somehow those two seem dated. Like old people trying to stay hip.”  
  
Mistress Discipline adjusts her stance once more to include a frosty glare over her manager's shoulder much to the camera’s delight. “During the course of this match, it is entirely possible Timeless will break a hip. His self centered and vain attempts to show off at All That Glitters will end in blood defeat. He is simply unable to compete with someone of my caliber. Perhaps this new fed will be good for him and he will improve to be closer to my equal but he is not there yet.”  
  
A doorbell sounds and both women look to the hallway door. Chaos is first to respond with a shout of “IT’S OPEN!!” before turning back to Mistress Discipline with a squint.  
  
Mistress Discipline looks back at her manager and friend. “What is the issue?”  
  
Chaos bites her bottom lip. “I need to adjust your hair a touch. Hold on.”  
  
Chaos grabs a nearby sparkly pink ottomon and drags it to Mistress Discipline. Her outfit sounding each step until she places it in front of Mistress Discipline. Chaos carefully climbs onto the impromptu footstool and almost loses her balance, thanks to her choice in attire.   
  
Mistress Discipline puts her hands on either side of Chaos hips in an effort to steady her as she begins fixing Mistress Discipline’s hair. The position has Mistress Discipline looking off towards the hallway door. “Let us finish this quickly. I am not fond of being in this position with you while you are wearing _THAT_. I feel like they are staring at me.”  
  
Death Trap walks into the room holding a bloody white handkerchief to the middle of his face with one hand. In his other hand, he holds a box of doughnuts that he promptly drops when he sees the two women in the middle of the room.   
  
Chaos looks over at the sound of the doughnut box hitting the floor. “Oh, no! My Kreme filled Krispy Kremes!”  
  
Mistress Discipline admonishes her. “Chaos, we should be more concerned with his nose bleeding again. Death Trap, if you could come closer and give us a hand, I am sure we can make it mutually beneficial. Chaos has her first aid kit around here somewhere.”  
  
Death Trap slowly raises his now empty hand. His voice comes out muffled as he whispers “Questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match was won by Mistress Discipline here: https://xhf09.proboards.com/thread/16537/xhf-network-presents-all-glitters . It sparked intense discussion regarding sexism and gender equality in wrestling within the whole XHF network. In other news, the original fed MD was in went on hiatus and now I may have to go looking for a new XHF fed.


End file.
